Get used to it
by EllexHardy
Summary: CM Punk/OC: Cameron is a well rounded girl, with an attitude that doesn't do her justice. She and Punk hate eachother with a passion, everyone knew that. What the hell was Vince McMahon thinking?  Rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck, Mickie! What is it?" Cameron yelled from the farthest bed in the hotel room. "You need to get your ass up if you want a ride to Toronto. We're leaving in an hour." Mickie projected another high heel at Cameron's bed. Cameron rolled reluctantly out of the comfortable position on the mattress and fell to the floor. "You're pathetic." Mickie rolled her eyes. Cameron had spotted the projectile Mickie used to wake her up. She chucked the pink shoe at Mickie's back when she had turned around. "Dammit!" Cameron flashed an evil grin and grabbed her bag to head to the shower. She closed and locked the door just in time to keep a screaming Mickie just out of reach. "Fuck you!" Mickie whispered through the door. On the other side Cameron giggled and started her shower.

She and Mickie had always been good friends, she walked into the WWE 2 years ago and Mickie was the first person to acknowledge her existence. They'd been best friends ever since.

_2 years prior: Women's lockeroom backstage_

_ "Ouch!" "What the hell are you doing standing in the middle of the doorway, get your ass in there or get out" a girl pushed past her. A brunette came up and introduced herself as Mickie James. "That's Maria. I'm sure you've seen her on TV. Not exactly the nicest personality around here" she said aiming a finger at the red head. "So I can tell" Cameron held her head. She would need some aspirin tonight. __"Here! I'll show you around!" Mickie said enthusiastically._

Cameron got out of the shower and got dressed. She was set to leave for Canada. She had her bags packed and was in a fairly good mood considering it was 4:00 in the morning and she was awoken by a 5 inch stiletto. "You got everything?" "Yep! Let's head out"

"Oh, there's going to be a few people going with us, is that alright?" Mickie asked nervously.

"Uh, yeah, sure, I guess. As long as we can stop by Starbucks on the way and no one bothers me when we're in the car, there shouldn't be a problem."

"Uh, yeah. Okay"

Cameron raised an eyebrow at that. Mickie just gave her an awkward smile.

Both girls were down stairs checking out when the valet came up with their car. "Ooo, an SUV, snazzy. Can I take the backseat? I want to lay down" Cameron said with a grin, this morning kept getting better and better. "I'm afraid there's going to be 4 other people Cami, sorry." Well, there goes that. At least she had her Starbucks to look forward to…

"Hey Mickie!" someone cooed from outside. Cameron sat up and saw Maria Kanellis, Natalya Neidhart, and Jeff Hardy standing outside the SUV. She smiled to herself as Jeff leaned against the car completely unaware of Cameron on the inside. She started rolling down the window, scaring the shit out of Jeff. "What the hell, Cameron!" Cameron just giggled and sat back down. Jeff and her were best friends. She came to him for everything and vise-versa. They were each others rocks. They knew the eachother inside and out, but they sort of had a no holds barred relationship, if you will. Jeff scooted in next to Cameron in the backseat and the others filed in. Cameron took notice that there was an extra empty seat. "Hey, Mick, I thought you said there was going to be 4 other people coming along?" "Oh Phil's not here yet, he's checking us out of our room" Maria said nonchalantly. _Punk_. Cameron shot daggers at Mickie's back. Mickie looked in the rear-view mirror and gave her her best apologetic look. Cameron sat there and silently fumed. Jeff put his hand on her knee and gave her a look that told her to behave. She hated Punk with every fiber of her being. She didn't think one person could be so rude and cruel until she met him.

_January 2006, WWE house show: Cameron's debut in a dark match_

_ Cameron walked through the steel double-doors of the arena. This was it. Her official first match with the WWE. Granted, she was nervous as hell but she tried to soak in everything. She'd been working her ass off in the indys for crap promotions all over America for 5 years now, this was her goal. To be here, to grace the same ring people like Lita, Trish Stratus, Shawn Michaels, and Triple H. And now she was. She just had to make it to the lockeroom and change, and at 7:15 she would be in gorilla position waiting to make her debut with the company. It wasn't televised, Vince wanted to see how she'd do, which just added to the nerves, Vince McMahon, the mastermind behind her entire childhood would be watching her with a hawk's eye._

_She nervously walked down the corridor and saw a dry-erase board in the middle of the hallway with directions scrawled in Expo marker. "Women's Locker rooms" was written with an arrow to the left scribbled next to it. Cameron followed the directions to a T and ended up in the women's locker room. She slowly turned the knob and walked in. All eyes were on her. There were countless long-legged blondes parading the locker room with their fake chests pushed out. A few smiled in her direction, to which she replied with a sweet smile of her own, and then there were the ones that gave her a once-over and rolled their eyes, to which she cockily smirked back in response. Then she felt a thump on the back of her head. Followed by a few nasty words from someone she would later know as Maria Kanellis, who proceeded to push past her. All of the girls flocked to her and words started flying about who she guessed was herself. _

_ She didn't figure backstage would be like highschool._

_That night Cameron had her match against none other than Maria herself. Cameron had won by hitting a hurricanrana and getting the pinfall. And that's when it happened. None other than Phil Brooks joined Cameron backstage at gorilla. He had followed her to the lockeroom and tried to get in. "What do you think you're doing?" Cameron asked harshly._

_"Trying to get in the lockeroom, dipshit." Phil said._

_"Excuse me?" Cameron replied, obviously taken back by his words._

_"Bitch, did I stutter? I trying to get in the lockeroom. Just move out of the way."_

_"Despite what most people think, you're not a woman, so you aren't getting in the lockeroom. You have no business being in there"_

_"My girlfriend's in there, move" He tried to grab her waist to move her aside._

_"Get off of me! You're not going in there, you can wait for your fucking girlfriend out here. And don't touch me again."_

_"Oh, you know you liked it. You're just another fucking whore that puts up an innocent front. Watch, within a few weeks you'll be blowing more than a vacuum cleaner."_

_With that Cameron walked into the lockeroom, slamming the door in Phil's face in the process._

Since then, Maria and the rest of the lockeroom has made amends, including with Cameron. So has Phil, at least with the rest of the wrestlers, but him and Cameron couldn't exactly be in the same room without going at it. And now she was in a small SUV with him for the next 9 hours to Toronto. Fucking Mickie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well! That's it for this chapter :) I realize it's kind of short, my apologies, but I'm new to writing entirely so I tried my best :) R&R! Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

Alas, Punk came back. "Sweetie," Cameron cringed. She couldn't bear the thought of anyone calling him _sweetie_. "what took you so long?" Maria asked. "Some asshole that checked out before us by the name of _Cameron Heights_ had left her keycard on the counter and the guy had to re-check her out." Punk shot a look towards Cameron. She lunged forward but Jeff held her back with his forearm and her ass never got the chance to leave the seat. "Fuck you." Cameron hissed. Punk smirked. "Oh you know you want to." He flashed her a million dollar grin and turned around. Jeff kicked the back of his seat. They were friends, but Jeff wouldn't let Phil get away with shit around Cameron. "Stop trying to protect your little bitch, she can do shit by herself." Phil said turning around to Jeff. This time, Jeff didn't hold Cameron back, she lunged full force into Phil's midsection from the backseat. Phil hated Cameron but he wouldn't dare hit a girl, he just held her waist and replaced her back in her seat. She squirmed while in his grasp, she hated being touched. The only person who she would let hold her back or even lay a finger on her for that matter, was Jeff. She had gotten used to being touched and thrown, as she was a wrestler, but she still didn't enjoy it. Phil knew it too, he may not have known the story behind it, but he knew the only way to get her to submit to whatever she was trying to do was to grab her waist. He gained complete control over her by doing that simple gesture. Phil had secretly hated doing that to her. He hated seeing that look that came across her face everytime a guy would come up behind her, or she was restrained. He hated it even more because half the time he was the cause of it, he may have a been a verbally abusive asshole, but he had a heart. A curious one at that, he contemplated asking Jeff a few months back what had happened to her or why she hated physical contact with people, but he figured that would make him sound like he cared. No doubt Jeff would know, but Phil couldn't guarantee he'd get an answer. Jeff and Cameron had that bond only life-long best friends could have, they knew everything about eachother, no secrets, but Jeff lips were sealed, especially when it came to Cameron. He realized he would be swimming in uncharted waters asking Jeff that, so he just let it be.

"Phillip!" Phil snapped out of it. "Are you okay?" His worried girlfriend asked. "Yeah, I was just, uh thinking." Phil said.

"About?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." Phil snapped.

"Well we're at Starbucks for Cameron, I'm going in, do you want anything?"

_Cameron._

"Uh, yeah, get me one of those chocolate frappuccino things and a brownie."

"Really? A brownie for breakfast? I'm not getting you that."

"Then I'll go in there." Phil hopped out of the car and jammed his hands in his hoodie pockets. He walked into the coffee shop and ordered his drink and brownie. He spotted Jeff, Nattie, and Mickie in a booth in the far corner of the restaurant. He went over and took a seat. "Hey Phil!" Natalya said. She was always chipper. "Hi Nattie, Mickie, Jeff" He smiled at the girls and gave Jeff a head nod, to which Jeff tipped his chin back. A sign of respect in the male world, meaning Jeff forgave him for what had happened in the car. Cameron waltzed in from outside with her wallet. "Where'd you run off to?" Mickie asked. "Oh I left my jacket in the car. It's freezing outside, you'd think they'd turn the heat up in here." Cameron said, sliding on her thin jacket. "But alas, you ordered a frappuccino. You know those things are blended with ice, probably not going to make you feel much better." Natalya remarked.

"But they're damn good."

"_Two double-chocolate-chip frappuccinos and fudge brownies!_" The guy behind the counter called.

Phil and Cameron stood up at the same time. They raised an eyebrow at eachother, then got their respectful orders. _That was... odd_. Cameron thought to herself as she walked back to her seat. The entire table dug into their healthy, and not-so-healthy breakfasts. "Hey, where's Ria?" Mickie asked, noticing they were missing someone. "In the car throwing a fit." Phil said, taking a bite of his brownie.

"Should I ask?"

"Meh, she asked me what I wanted, I told her, and she went off and preached on how "_this wasn't a balanced breakfast_" and "_that she wasn't going to order it for me._" So I got it myself."

Cameron smirked. She and Maria may have gotten along, but she was still as bitchy and whiny as she was the first day she met her.

"Everyone ready to go?" Jeff spoke for the first time.

"Look who opens their mouth once they've scarfed down enough food to feed a small orphanage." Cameron said.

"Shut up" Jeff playfully shoved her. _There it was_. _Her eyes_. They widened and tucked her hands into her pockets. Jeff instantly ran back up to her side and hugged her. He whispered something unintelligible in her ear. Phil thought he heard "I'm so sorry" but wasn't quite sure. None of the other girls took notice of it, but he certainly did. He looked at them with a skeptical eye. Jeff let everyone get in front of them and turned Cameron to face him in the middle of the parking lot. He tipped her chin up and apologized again. She wrapped her arms around him and told him it was okay. He hugged her back and linked arms with her. He walked her to the car and opened the door for her.

_He knows _Phil thought. Jeff definitely knew what was up with Cameron. Little did Phil know as he was looking out the car window watching Jeff and Cameron, Maria was staring at him. He faced forward again once everyone was in the car and Maria looked out the window. Phil sat anxiously in the car thinking about everything. He had no clue why he couldn't get his mind off Cameron. He was starting to get restless leg and that's when Mickie decided they'd make this a two day trip and stopped in Detroit for the night.

Everyone had fallen asleep except for Mickie, Phil, and Maria. They pulled into the Holiday Inn and booked a suite with 3 bedrooms. Phil flicked Jeff's forehead and he flinched. "Get up, we're staying here until tomorrow" Phil whispered. Maria was pissed at him and had already grabbed her luggage and left for the room with Mickie and Nattie. "Where is everyone?" Jeff asked rubbing his eyes.

"Already up in the room, come on."

Jeff got out of the car and loaded his and Cameron's luggage on his back. "Shit she packs heavy" Jeff said trying to pull her suitcase. Phil laughed. Jeff gave him a scowl and got to the elevator.

"Hey, you grab Cameron and I'll get your suitcase, deal?"

"Ummm, wouldn't it just be easier to wake her up and have her get her own shit?" Phil asked.

"Once you wake her up she won't go back to sleep, then she'll get pissy."

"Oh, so you mean she gets worse?" Phil said.

"Stop being a jackass and get the girl. I'll meet you in the room." Jeff said as he managed to pull three peoples worth of luggage to the elevator.

Phil unbuckled Cameron's seat belt and hooked one arm under her knee and one around her back. He kicked the car door shut and pressed the Up button on the elevator. _Still asleep_. The elevator bell dinged as he strolled out onto the 3rd floor. He kicked the door of room 316 and waited for somebody to answer the door._Please don't be Maria, please don't be Maria_ Phil pleaded. She was already pissed at him, if he came in with another girl in his arms she wouldn't talk to him ever again. He saw blond hair and sighed of relief. "Awww look how cute" Natalya whispered. She moved out of the way to let Phil through and he laid her on the couch. _Still asleep_. "Damn, she could sleep through a war." Phil said.

"Yeah, imagine how much trouble Mickie has waking her sorry ass up"

"I woke her up today with one of these" Mickie said coming from the kitchenette with a pink heel.

"Ouch" Phil said cringing at the thought of being woken up by a dagger at the bottom of a shoe.

"Hey, where's Maria?" Phil asked.

"Ummm, last time I checked she was getting something from the soda machine down the hall" Jeff said walking out of the bathroom

"Oh..."

"Fuck!" Maria came in the hotel room. "Maria! Be quieter, she's sleeping" Phil said pointing to a lifeless Cameron. "Who the fuck cares about that whore?" Maria said walking into one of the adjoining bedroom and slamming the door shut behind her. Phil heard a click. The little fucker locked it. Phil gave the most confused look to himself. He pointed at the door that just got slammed "what happened to her?"

"I don't know man, but you're in for it." Jeff said smirking as he took the pull-down bed from the wall in the living room. Phil looked at Mickie and Nattie who looked just as confused he did. "You can take the other couch and me and Nattie could bunk together" Mickie said. "Thanks" Phil said. He called the lobby for some extra sheets. He scanned the room, everyone was asleep... but someone was missing... Cameron... where'd she go? _She's been asleep the whole damn time and she chooses now to wake up?_ Phil thought.

"Thin crust pepperoni with a Pepsi... Yep, that'll do it... Room 316... Okay, thanks bye." _Click_.

Phil looked around the corner to find a smiley Cameron leaning against the wall, her face illuminated by the screen of her iPhone against the dark room. "Now you decide to wake up?" Cameron jumped from her position against the wall. "What the hell Punk!"

"I told you to stop calling me that"

"I told you to stop whining about it." Cameron said as she took a seat on the counter by the en-suite kitchen. Phil dropped the subject. "Where you ordering pizza?" He asked. "Yep, should be here in 10 minutes or I get it free."

"With Pepsi?"

"Yeah, an entire liter. Why?"

"I'm stealing some."

"No you're not. You're not buying it."

"If it doesn't make it here in under 10 minutes, neither will you."

"If it doesn't make it under 10 minutes then you can have some." Cameron compromised.

"Deal"

There was a knock on the door. Cameron stuck her tongue out and hopped off the counter to answer it. "_No Pepsi for Punk_" she caroled on the way to the door.

"Sheets for Mister Brooks." A man with a mustache said. Phil squeezed between Cameron and the doorway to grab his sheets. He thanked the man and smirked at Cameron. "Not to pry, but why are you sleeping on the couch instead of with Maria?" Cameron asked resuming her spot on the kitchen counter. "I don't know, I carried your ass up here, you're welcome by the way, and she came in through the door shortly after pissed as hell. She locked the door behind her so now here I am with you at 2:00 in the morning with the intention of drinking my weight in Pepsi." He jumped up and sat next to her. Cameron raised her eyebrow. That was..._strange_. Then again, not exactly out of context for Maria to freak out over nothing. "Hm, that's odd. I wonder what made her mad." Cameron stated, obviously wondering about the subject. Then it hit Phil, _what if she was at the soda machine and saw her carrying Cameron_... shit. But still, that's not something to freak out about, but then again, it was Maria, she'd always been a short tempered girl... He could always blame it on Jeff...

There was a knock at the door. Phil and Cameron raced to the door like they were in preschool again. Phil beat her to the knob and opened the door, Cameron huffed and went back to the kitchen. The guy had the pizza and Pepsi, he looked worried and nervous, he was tall and lanky, he had thick framed glasses on and braces. "Sorry, I'm a minute late, please don't tell my boss" The kid pleaded with Phil. He felt bad, and decided to pay for the meal anyway. Cameron doesn't have to know, he thought, the kid wouldn't get in trouble and he got his Pepsi. Phil handed him a $20 and took the food. The kid thanked him over and over again, and left. Phil came back with the pizza and Pepsi. "I win" he said.

Cameron and Phil were having a good time. 3:00 rolled around and they had finished off the pizza and Phil drank the rest of the Pepsi. They had cleaned up and were back in the dark living room about to go back to bed. "You're not so bad" Phil said to Cameron with a sincere smile, something that didn't happen too often.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Second chapter is up! This is a lot of fun :) thanks to EmilieCW-DXfan0119, , and UndeadHardyGirl for reviewing :) Thank you so much! It made me feel better about this story, I squealed when I saw the reviews xD so thanks! :) I'll try to have the next chapter up by sometime tomorrow, and I'll try to make it a bit longer. So until then have an awesome night and R&R! :)


	3. Chapter 3

_The Next Day: Toronto, Canada RAW_

The drive back was like nothing had happened between Phil and Cameron last night. Maria was still being an ass to everyone that spoke to her, Cameron was still trying to kill Phil, Jeff was still trying to prevent Cameron from killing Phil. All was normal.

_That morning at the hotel room in Detroit_

_"Fuck you!" Cameron shouted. "What? I'm just saying you need to lay off anything over 100 calories. It's starting to sho-" Phil didn't even get to finish his sentence. Cameron swung a fist right after a sleepy Jeff walked into the room. "Fuck, not this again. It's only 8:00 in the morning." Jeff thought as he made it just in time to stop Cameron's flying fist. _

_"Jeff not now" Cameron said through gritted teeth. Jeff loosened his grip on Cameron's wrist. "You're a fucking man whore." Cameron spat at Punk. "I hate you." _

Cameron and Mickie pulled up to the arena in Toronto. "How I hate him" Cameron said. She hadn't stopped thinking about what Punk had said earlier. "Am I getting fat, Mick?" Cameron asked, letting Phil's words get the best of her. "Who the hell told you that? You're stick thin." Mickie stated it as if it was obvious. Cameron didn't answer Mickie as they headed through the double doors of the arena to the Women's lockeroom.

Cameron was all suited up in her ring gear. She was at gorilla when Jeff came up next to her. "Ya ready?" He asked. "Yep, let's do this." She said with a nod as the heavy bass drum of Jeff's music started playing. The guitar came in and she and him ran out to the stage. Cameron felt a rush of energy course through her. She felt like a child again, dancing with Jeff at the top of the ramp. They ran into the ring as Lillian Garcia announced their match.

"_This bout is a mixed gender tag team match, set for one fall, introducing first, making their way to the ring from Cameron, North Carolina, Cameron Heights and Jeff Hardy!_"

Cameron always got a kick out of her name being announced as her name was the same as the tiny town she hailed from. The guitar riff ended and another one began, the titan tron flashed different colors as a long black haired man and a fiery red head made their way to the ring.

_"And their opponents, from Chicago, Illinois, Maria and CM Punk!"_

The ref got into the ring and signaled for the bell to be rung. The match started out with Phil and Jeff, they exchanged blows, and then Phil put Jeff in the sleeper. Jeff successfully fought out and tagged in Cameron. Phil tagged in Maria, who came full force at Cameron, tackling her to the mat and started throwing punches. "What the hell" Jeff said outside the apron. This wasn't supposed to happen. Cameron finally got back to her feet and balanced herself on the ring ropes. She caught her breath as Maria charged at her again from the other side of the ring, Cameron ducked, letting Maria slide through the ropes and onto the floor around the ring. She was confused as hell. Cameron sat in the ring to recover and Maria got back in. Cameron closelined her back to the mat as soon as she ran through the ropes. She drug Maria to the center of the ring and climbed onto the top rope. She hit the Swanton and covered her for the pin. _1...2...3!_

_"And here are your winners, Cameron Heights and Jeff Hardy!"_

The bass drum hit again and Cameron left the ring with her weight resting on Jeff for support as she headed backstage. Once Jeff and Cameron got backstage she met eyes with a very angry gray haired man. _Shit_.

"What the hell was that!" Vince McMahon yelled at the four wrestlers sitting in his office. "I oughta fire all your asses! Jeff and Phil were in there for 30 seconds! And_ you_..." he pointed a finger at Maria. "What the hell where you doing? Do you realize how much danger you put her in?" He pointed at Cameron. "Vince, I can explain." Maria said. "Really, now? Enlighten me before I kick your ass to the unemployment line." Vince said. There were 4 sets of eyes on Maria, waiting for an explanation regarding her outburst. "It's Phil's fault" She said looking at Phil. "What?" an enraged Phil said.

"Yeah! It was all your fault, if you weren't screwing other girls, maybe we wouldn't be here." Maria said, just confusing everyone more than they already were.

"What the hell does your relationship problems with Phil have to do with you lashing out at Cameron?" Vince asked.

"Because she's the whore that spread her legs for him!" Maria stated as if it was something that everyone knew.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about? I'm a-" She cut her sentence off after that. Apparently Phil knew the next word that was about to come out of her mouth because his eyes widened when she had said it. Jeff took notice and shot Phil the _say-a-single-fucking-word-about-this-now-or-in-the-future-and-say-goodbye-to-your-testicles_ look. Vince gave a stern look to everyone in the room. A smirk started to appear on his lips. Everyone in the room looked at eachother with worried looks. Cameron re focused her gaze upon Vince McMahon's face. She saw it in his eyes. He had a thought only a corrupted old man could possess and she knew she would be on the receiving end of it.

"Jeff, Maria, please leave the room, Maria, I will see you in my office later." Jeff gave Cameron a look of sympathy. He knew she wouldn't come out of that office happy. After the door had closed Vince stared at the two up and coming superstars. Both Cameron and Phil squirmed in their seats under the boss' gaze. "I think it's time to add a new angle to both of your characters." Vince said. That smirk still gracing his mouth. Cameron's muscles tensed. "What kind of 'new angle'" Cameron asked wondering where this was heading. "You and Phil here are going to be secret lovers" he said confidently. Cameron dropped her head in her hands._ This man has gone off the deep end and is never coming back, _she thought bitterly. "What the fuck?" Phil said standing up. "Now Phillip it isn't going to be that bad, I'm sure you two will get along just great" Vince said. Cameron lifted her head out of her hands and stood up next to Phil. "No way in hell am I going to have an onscreen romance with this dick" She said hooking her thumb in Phil's direction. "And no way in hell can I kiss this asshole on national television." Phil said.

"You can and you will." Vince stated, anger setting in. "After your girlfriend's outburst in the ring tonight, there's no choice but to put you two in a storyline together. It'll be the classic case of jealous girlfriend and with in the next month you and Cameron will be a romantic happy couple. There are no if's and's or but's about Phillip, now if you don't want to be jobless in the next hour than I suggest you sit your ass back down." Phil and Cameron both took a seat. "Now, I will have the hotel arrangements made and your script mailed to you by next week. Any questions?"

"Wait, we have to share a hotel room?" Cameron asked.

"Yes, of course, we do that with all of our onscreen couples to keep up the kayfabe." Vince stated.

Cameron had no more words. She was pissed beyond verbal expression, as was Phil. "You can leave now; and Phil, if you wouldn't mind, send your Ms. Kanellis in here." Cameron and Phil left Vince's office, slamming the heavy door behind them.

"It's okay Cameron, you only have to be there to sleep, you won't see him that much, me and Jeff will keep you busy" Mickie said trying to comfort her friend. Jeff walked over and hugged her tight. "It's okay Cam, we'll still have the same flights, we still live in the same town, you and Mickie will still go do chick stuff, it's not like this storyline can take your personal life away from you."

"I fucking hate him. He's been nothing but a jackass since I got here, and I have no doubt he'll make my life a living hell. I fucking hate him, so much." Cameron said.

"I know, look, once you get to know him, he's not that bad of a guy, you just have to let him come around and-" "And nothing, he's a jackass. I hate him."

"Stop saying that, it's not going to make anything better. Now you can go into this with an open mind or you can go in there bitter. Either way you're still going to have to do it." Jeff said. He was always the voice of reason, Cameron hated that he was always right, but that's why she loved him. Cameron packed her bags and said goodbye to Mickie. She left with Jeff to the airport. Within a few hours she'd be back home. Home was the only place she could give herself a break. It may be tiny as fuck, but Cameron was the only place she could see herself being truly happy. Something about the atmosphere calmed her nerves.

" _boarding flight 202 to Cameron, North Carolina._" the flight attendant said. "Come on, that's us" Jeff said shaking Cameron's shoulder, waking her up. "Huh? What? Oh" Cameron lazily said. She got out of the hard plastic chair and boarded the plane with Jeff. "You want my nuts?" Jeff said. "Oh, definitely, give me some of your large nuts." Cameron said jokingly. Jeff pulled out some cashews and handed Cameron a handful. "So are okay with this storyline with Phil? Like, generally comfortable with it?" Jeff asked. "No I hate Phil. I'll never be okay with being within a mile's radius of him. Much less be in a romantic storyline with him." Cameron stated dryly. "No, Cami, I mean comfortable with the things you're going to have to do with him." Jeff explained. "Oh, well I don't know, I've never been in one if these storylines before, you have, what's it like?" Cameron turned the question back on him. " What Vince makes you do varies from person. He made Adam and Amy have sex in the middle of the ring so you never really know. Sometimes it's awkward for some people, sometimes it's not. It just depends on how you go into it." "Oh..." Cameron said, she didn't expect that... Now that she thought about it, storylines have turned into actual relationships in the past. She shuddered at the thought of having feelings for Phil. It actually kind of scared her to not know how this whole thing is going to evolve. Jeff could tell Cameron was worried, he knew she was thinking about Phil. He smiled to himself, call him crazy but he saw something in Phil and Cameron. It was only a matter of time before either of their stubborn asses came around to admitting it. He smiled at the thought of Phil and Cameron together, despite what they both think, he found it cute.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Well that's it for chapter 3 :) and I saw RAW :'( it made me cry, July 17th CM Punk's gone :'( I just hope it's not for good or that he returns to ROH. But ROH isn't televised yet, they signed a deal but they won't be on tv until September :'( but on the bright side, if he returns to ROH he might reunite with Colt again :) but yeah, he will be missed :'( #THANKYOUPUNK


	4. Chapter 4

Cameron spent a lot of time alone the 4 days she was back home. Jeff dropped in a few times just to check up on her. He knew she needed her alone time with everything going on at work, so he left her alone for the most part, he only badgered her when his girlfriend, Beth was gone.

It was now Sunday and Cameron was picked up by Jeff and headed to the airport to fly to RAW's next location. They were going to Miami. Cameron had always loved Miami, the beach, the parties, the loud vibe, it was different from the small town Cameron who only saw excitement once a year when Jeff and Matt threw their annual 'Hardy Party' as it was dubbed. She could never see herself living there, but Miami was definitely a great vacation spot on her list.

Cameron was all smiles on the plane ride to Florida. She seemed to have cleared her head and her and Jeff were currently sharing a bag of airline peanuts. "I think I like your nuts better, Jeffrey." Cameron said munching on the stale peanuts. "Yeah, me too, they were just so large, and hard, these are just awful." Jeff said, pretending to examine a peanut. Cameron laughed and threw a nut at him "you're so wrong sometimes."

"But you love me. And my nuts."

"I guess so, Jeffro."

_"Please fasten your seat belts we are arriving in Miami, please turn all cellular devices off._" The flight attendant spoke over the intercom. They did as they were instructed and landed in Miami. "I'm pumped" Cameron said hopping off the plane with a skip in her step. "I can tell, slow your roll sweetheart, we're going to be here for a week." Jeff said amused by her sudden excitement. Cameron rushed through the luggage claim, Jeff trailing behind her.

"Cameron Heights" Cameron told the lady at the front desk of the hotel. "Room 708 with Phil Brooks" the lady said, handing Cameron a plastic keycard to her room. Cameron's shoulders dropped. She had forgotten all about Punk. She remembered Jeff's words from earlier that week _"make the best of it, either way, you're still going to have to do it. May as well try to be happy." _

Cameron swallowed hard and pressed the Up button on the elevator._ 1...2...3...4...5...6...7 ding. _Cameron strolled down the hall and slipped her keycard in the door. She slowly pushed the door aside, a rush of cold air hit her, she always loved that about hotel rooms, they always kept the rooms cool, it was nice after coming off of a stuffy plane. She stepped further in, not bothering to turn the lights on. She looked around and saw Phil sprawled out on one of the beds in just a pair of jeans. He was sleeping._ Lazy fuck_ Cameron thought. But she wasn't in the position to say anything, she was planning on doing the same. She walked over to the bed and looked down at him. His black hair framed his face, the rest sprawled out on the pillow. His breathing was steady and she saw all of his tattoos, she had to admit, he had impressive work done. He looked peaceful. She shook her head and took the other bed. She and him slept there for hours.

Around 1:00 a.m. they both started stirring. Cameron turned on her side and watched Phil's eyes flutter open. He propped himself up on his elbow and nodded in her direction, his hair falling in his face. She nodded back. _No 'Hi' but at least we're not fighting _Cameron thought to herself. She saw his green eyes move from behind his hair. She sat up in bed, as did he. Neither moved. "I'm hungry." Phil stated. Cameron smirked. "Of course you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Phil asked, his hair still in his face, and eyes still adjusting to the minimum light in the room.

"Nothing." Phil shrugged it off. He just woke up, he wasn't going to start shit now. Without another word he got up out of bed and stretched. Cameron watched him, he still had no shirt on and was in his jeans, his hair framed his face and his already bright green eyes stood out against the black. She may have hated him but he was attractive. "Aren't you uncomfortable sleeping in jeans?" Cameron asked, trying to make small talk.

"What would you have done if you walked in and I had no pants on." Phil told her.

Cameron stood silent and blushed. Phil noticed. _Cute_ he thought._ No, not cute. You have a girlfriend, she's cute, not Cameron. You hate Cameron. _Phil tried to remind himself. He dropped the subject he was mentally debating and picked up his phone. He sat down on the edge of the bed and laid back. His jeans were riding dangerously low on his hips, it was mentally torturing Cameron. Phil called downstairs for room service but alas they had closed just an hour ago. He closed his phone and sat back up, "I'm going to go get something to eat, room service is closed."

"Where ya goin'?"

"I don't know, I'll find something."

"Well I'm hungry too, I haven't eaten since 10:00 this morning."

"Come on then." Phil said, sliding his shirt back on and grabbing his hoodie and hat.

Cameron did as she was instructed and followed Phil out the door. They got to the parking lot, "Whose car are we taking?" Phil asked. "I came down here with Jeff, my car's back in Carolina, yours I guess."

"Okay, get in Africa, we're going to Wendy's." Phil said with a giggle. Cameron started laughing. "Mean Girls, classic." She got into Phil's Corvette. "Nice" She said as she got in, it was blacked out on the inside with red stitching. "Thanks." The car smelt like Phil. She liked it, whatever it was. _No, stop it. You're supposed to be hating this. This is supposed to be torture. What the fuck are you thinking._

"What's around here?" Phil asked, curious, he saw nothing but clubs and strip joints.

"We're in downtown, you won't find anything here but alcohol and strippers. Go a few miles down the road and there's a few resturaunts that should be open"

They pulled into an Olive Garden. "A bit snazzy don't you think? I'm wearing shorts and a t-shirt." Cameron said worried. "Eh, they'll live, we're giving them money, they could care less what we're dressed in." They walked into the place, the lights were dimmed and there was soft music in the background, she could fall asleep, but her stomach had another idea. They were seated at their table, Phil ordered a Pepsi and a pizza, as did Cameron. "What time do we have to be at the arena tomorrow?"

"Not until 4:00 I think" Phil said.

"Sweet." She whispered, this meant she could sleep in. She just hoped Phil wasn't an obnoxious morning person like Mickie. She loved Mickie to death but mornings with her was like running the gauntlet through hell. "I know. Don't even fucking think about waking me up before 3:00." Phil warned.

"Are you kidding, I hope I wake up before 4:00 myself."

Well, that's one less trouble they'll have with eachother. The waiter popped up out of no where and scared the shit out of Cameron. Phil started laughing as the waitress set down the food and drinks awkwardly and walked away. "It's not fucking funny."

"It's fucking hilarious." Phil said between giggles.

"Screw you."

"Now or later?"

There was that blush again. Her little virgin ears had to get used to this, Phil wasn't exactly a PG man, and he wasn't planning on changing anytime soon, but he thought the blushing was cute in a way so he didn't completely mind it. _No, dammit, she's not cute, she's a fucking horrendous human being, you hate her. _

They were about half way through their impromptu dinner when Cameron started shaking. It was pretty cool in here, and she didn't bring her jacket. "Here" Phil pulled his hoodie off and handed it to Cameron. She smiled and blushed again._ I didn't even say anything._ Phil thought. "Thanks" Cameron slid on the hoodie, it came down to her knees but it had to be the most comfortable thing in the world. Phil started chuckling, "you're so short"

"No, you're 6 foot 2" Cameron said with a smile, sitting back down tucking her knees into the soft fabric. He smiled, he liked her in his jacket. It made him feel like she was his. _No, Phil, get your shit together, Maria is yours, you should be smiling at her, thinking about her._

They finished their food and headed back to the hotel. Cameron still pranced around in Phil's jacket, she wore it into the hotel, gaining a questioning eye from the concierge. He smiled at her. The sleeves came off about 5 inches longer than her arms and standing up, it came down to her knees. She turned around and stole Phil's hat and put it on. She pulled the hood over it. "Ha, Punk. Now I'm you." He couldn't help but laugh out loud and chase her down the hallway. They got back to the room and Phil unlocked the door. Cameron jumped into the room and looked at herself in the mirror. "That's hot." She said, striking a few sarcastic poses. Phil chuckled again and fell flat on the bed. After a few minutes he spoke, "are you enjoying yourself?" he asked, as Cameron was still looking at herself in the mirror. "Yes, thank you for asking." After a few more minutes she pulled Phil's hat off and put it on the nightstand, she kept the jacket on and hopped into bed under the covers. "Am I getting that back?" Phil asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Not anytime soon, Punk." And with that, they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Well, that's it for this chapter :) it's a tad short, but oh well. I hope ya'll are enjoying the story as much as I am writing it :) Thanks to all those who reviewed and I'll try to have the next chapter up by tomorrow! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

_Let the bodies hit the floor,_

_ let the bodies hit the floor,_

_ let the bodies hit the-_

_FLOOOOR..._

"What the hell?" Phil said waking up. Cameron started laughing and shut off her phone alarm clock. "Of all the peaceful songs to wake up to you choose _that_?"

"It woke you up didn't it?" Cameron retorted. Phil stared at her blankly. He looked at the clock, it was 3:00 on the spot. "I'm taking a shower" Phil said flatly. Cameron watched him walk to the bathroom. _His time at the gym hasn't gone un-noticed_. Cameron shook the thought from her head. She got up and grabbed the remote and watched TV. She couldn't do anything until he was done...

* * *

><p>About 10 minutes had passed when the bathroom door opened. Phil walked out with only a towel around his waist and grabbed his bag. He walked back in without a word. Cameron couldn't help but stare, he had the body every girl wanted and here she was in the same hotel room with him. She bit her lip as he walked back in, taking in the view. "<em>Done.<em>" That shook Cameron out of her thoughts. "Huh? What? Oh, okay." Cameron stumbled on her own words. She grabbed her bag and headed in to the shower. As soon as she closed the door she smelt his body wash. She propped herself up on the vanity in the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled at her reflection taking note that she was still wearing Phil's hoodie. She immediately pulled her head out of the clouds and looked back at herself, this time with a frown on her face. Why was Phil constantly on her mind? Everything he did made her blush or giggle. She was supposed to be enemies with him, they were supposed to hate eachother, this was supposed to be the most depressing time of her life, yet here she was in the same room as him in his jacket. _Maybe he was just trying to be nice, he may not like me but chivalry isn't dead. _Cameron tried to think of a reason as to why he gave her his jacket._ This is so stupid. I'm acting like a love sick teenage girl. _She stripped off the jacket and her clothes and stepped under the hot water of the shower. She washed her hair twice for good measure and stepped back out. She looked at the hoodie sitting inside out on the counter. She stared at it, mentally cursing it for making her think abut Phil. She slipped on some skinny jeans and a solid whit t-shirt and pulled Phil's hoodie on over it._ Just because it's comfortable_. She tried to convince herself. She blow dried her hair and pulled it up, the bright purple underneath showing. Cameron had finally let Jeff die her hair last week, her entire head was blonde with a bright purple underneath. She walked out of the bathroom to find Phil looking for something... "_You_." he said. "What?" Cameron said arching an eyebrow. "My jacket, I forgot you had it." He said with a small smile. "Ready to go?"

"Um, yeah sure, hold on a second." Cameron said grabbing her Nike bag, following Phil out the door.

* * *

><p>Cameron rode with Phil to the arena and they had split off the second they got there, Phil going to find Maria and Cameron to find Jeff. Cameron walked up to the only lockeroom with neon armbands tied around the doorknob. <em>Some traditions never die.<em> Cameron thought smiling as she opened the door. "Hey" Jeff said, he was already in his ring gear for that night. "Hi" Cameron said making herself comfortable on the couch inside his lockeroom. "I like your jacket, Cam" Jeff said grinning wide. Cameron blushed and Jeff sat down next to her. "Your starting to like im aren't you, Cameron?" Jeff stated more than asked. "N-no" Cameron studdered. "Denying it to yourself isn't going to make anything go away, Cameron."

"I'm not denying myself anything." Cameron said stubbornly. Their eyes met and Jeff raised a pierced eyebrow at her. "Cameron I've known you for 15 years now. I know you better than myself, you like Phil. You're just not admitting it to yourself." Jeff said, his eye contact never fading. "I don't like Punk. He's got a girlfriend and the last thing I need right now is a relationship." Cameron said, hoping that would convince him. Not by a long shot. "Cam, there's nothing wrong with liking him. No one ever said you have to screw him. Plus, I don't think Maria's going to be here much longer." Jeff said with a hint of sympathy in his voice. Cameron was in denial. He was that way when he started falling in love with Beth, his girlfriend. "What do you mean 'won't be here much longer'?" Cameron asked, trying to desperately hide the excitement in her voice. Jeff shook his head, grinning.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, across the hall in 'CM Punk's' lockeroom<em>

"What the fuck, Phil! Just fucking admit it, okay! You're cheating on me with that whore, I know you are!" Maria yelled at the top of her lungs. "What the hell are you talking about? It's been one fucking night and you're already flipping your shit! Ria' calm the fuck down! Nothing's going on." Phil said trying to explain to her. "You like her, dammit. It's so fucking obvious. Stop trying to fool yourself Phil."

"I'm trying to 'fool' anyone! Calm the fuck down! _I swear nothing's going on._" Phil knew that last part was a lie. "Really then, Phil? Then drop the damn storyline." Maria said challenging him. "If I do that I'll get fired Ria, I signed a contract." Phil said calmly, he thought she was joking. "Do it for me then." Maria said, her facial expression serious. "What? Quit my job? Quit the_ one_ thing I've been working for my entire life so you could believe me?" Phil said, a hint of amusement crossing his features. _She had to be kidding. _"Yes, if you really love me then you'll quit the storyline, and if it means losing your job then so be it." Maria sat down, crossing her denim clad legs defiantly. Phil really had to try to keep his expression straight. _Love_. Phil hated that word. It was used so loosely it had almost no meaning anymore. He never told Maria he loved her, he wasn't quite sure if he even did. If he ever told a girl he loved them, which he hadn't, he wanted them to know he meant it. "Ria, I'm sorry but wrestling was here before you and it's going to be here after you."

"What are you saying?" Maria said standing back up, tears in her eyes.

"I'm saying that you start trusting me or we're over. There's no chance in hell I'm letting this job slip away from me for your trust, which should already be there in the first place." Phil sat down this time, resting his elbows on his knees and putting his chin in his hands, sending Maria a blank expression.

"Fine then, goodbye, Phil." Maria said slamming the door shut, tears brimming her eyes. Phil buried his head in his hands. 2 and a half years, he finally felt... free. He felt bad that he_ didn't_ feel bad, if that makes sense. The average guy would probably be crushed if they just broke it off with a girl after 2 and a half years, hell, some people got married and had kids within 2 years. Don't get it wrong, he was upset, he had still had some feelings for her, but it just wasn't there for him and Maria. Phil locked his lockeroom door and put in his iPod. Hear Me Now by Framing Hanley came on, _isn't funny how the lyrics to a song are the equivalent to your life at the moment?_

* * *

><p>Tonight was the start of Phil and Cameron's storyline. Cameron was more nervous than anything else. It was just a simple spot, they would both bump into eachother backstage, Phil would wish her luck in her match against Maria, Cameron would ask why he wasn't wishing Maria luck, and then that awkward silence would ensue. <em>Simple.<em> Cameron thought. Jeff came up beside her, "you're going to do fine sweetheart, don't get all squirmy and nervous or it'll make your nerves even worse. Just go with it." He said calmly, grabbing her hair gently and turning it over. "We're dying it blue when we get back home" he said with a serious face and ran off. _Oh Nero._ Cameron smiled, she didn't know what she'd do without Jeff.

* * *

><p>Phil walked out of his lockeroom and met Cameron backstage. She was in her ring attire and was waiting for him. "Hey" he said forcing a smile. Cameron took notice and made a mental note to ask him about it later. <em>No, you're not supposed to care. <em>"Hey, Punk. You ready?"

"Yeah, let's do this."

"_Rolling in three, two,_" the camera man gave them the thumbs up and panned to Cameron on the floor stretching.

_Cameron stood up from her position on the floor and met eyes with Phil. "Um, hi, Punk." She said, fiddling with her hands. "Hey, I just wanted to wish you good luck in your match against Maria" Phil said with an awkward smile. "Uh, thanks, but isn't Maria your girlfriend?" Cameron said_. That kind of stung Phil, considering what had just ensued in his lockeroom just 30 minutes ago._ "Um, yeah, but... you know" he said awkwardly. "Um, yeah, thanks. I guess I'll... um, see you later?" Cameron said nervously. "Yeah, later" Phil said a nervous smile on his face. The camera zoomed in on Cameron who pretended to watch him walk away._

"That's a wrap" the cameraman told his crew. "Good job guys" the cameraman said, and left.

Cameron started walking to gorilla to get ready for her match.

* * *

><p>Cameron had won her match against Maria, she got the pinfall after bulldogging her into oblivion. She didn't know what came over her but it felt good to see Maria hit the mat harder than usual. She's just been such a bitch lately it felt like payback. Cameron walked backstage after her match and to her lockeroom. She had taken a shower and changed pretty quickly and wanted nothing more than to go back to the hotel room and sleep until tomorrow. Cameron felt a shove from behind. She stopped walking and turned around to find a bruised and battered Maria with the utmost pissed off look gracing her features. "What the hell?" Cameron asked. "Keep your fucking hands off of my boyfriend. I don't know what you're up to with him but if anything comes back to me it'll be the end of you, you whore." Maria spat. "What the hell are you talking about?"<p>

"Stop trying to put this innocent act up Cameron, the entire lockeroom may not know it, but I'm a little bit more clever then all of them" Cameron couldn't help but smirk there. Maria ignored it. "I know you'd spread your skanky little legs for Phil at any time, just know that you'll have me to deal with afterwards."

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait. You think I'm sleeping with _Punk_?"

"His name's fucking Phil you insolent jackass, get it straight. And I know you're screwing him, or planning to. I just wanted to give forewarning. Don't fucking touch him." With that, Maria walked away.

Cameron walked out of the building, tears brimming her eyes. She waited took a taxi home, managing to hold everything in. She finally got to the hotel after what seemed like an eternity and got up to her room. She unlocked the door and slammed it shut. That's when the tears started falling. She buried her head into her pillow and started crying. Memories from five years ago started flashing back, every vivid detail was embedded into her mind. She started sobbing harder. She heard the door click open and close. "Cameron?" She heard a voice say. _Punk_. "Hey, come here, what's wrong." He sat on the edge of her bed and tried to pull her up. She tensed up. Phil got up and went around, and lied down right next to her and turned her over. "What's wrong?" he asked again. She just curled up into his chest and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Emotional chapter, yo O.o Lol, I tried to make this one a tad longer for you all :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I don't know if it's just me but I get excited everytime I see I have another review xD So thank you. I might update again tonight, if not I'll update tomorrow for sure. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

_The next morning:_

Phil was still holding on to Cameron, who was still curled up in a ball in Phil's arms. Phil was awake, not daring to move a muscle, fearing that he would wake Cameron up. He stared down at her. She looked so vulnerable, her face was tucked into his chest and she was still visibly upset. His arm was still around her, she felt comfortable there. Phil couldn't quite put his finger on it but it felt right to have her there, in bed with him, his arms around her. _No, Phil, what are you thinking, you're with Ma- _he stopped his train of thought. Memories of last night at the arena filled his thought process again. He suddenly didn't feel guilty about thinking about Cameron.

He stroked her back with his hand, she started stirring and her eyes fluttered open. "Hey sweetheart." Phil said softly. "Hi." Cameron said, hiding her face in Phil's shirt. "How bad was I last night?" Cameron mumbled. "Not that bad, you fell asleep pretty quickly, but I'm still terribly confused." Phil said. Cameron groaned. _You have no choice now, you don't cry all night and not expect him to ask why. _Cameron thought to herself. Only Jeff knew, and Cameron never lied. She learned at an early age lying was bad. She could never lie to anyone, if she did she immediately felt guilty and told them the truth shortly afterward. "Cameron."

"Yeah?"

"What happened last night?" Phil asked. Cameron sighed. "Nothing, I'm fine."

"Obviously you weren't."

"It's nothing." Phil pulled Cameron on top of him. She was now straddling him and he looked her directly in the eye. "You don't come to the room upset and cry all night for nothing, sweetie." Phil said. _Damn. There's no way to get around this, just tell him. _Cameron let her conscious take over. She sighed again. "It's too long of a story" she tried to make an excuse.

"Those are the best kind" He retorted.

"Not this one" Cameron said, tears springing to her eyes again. One slid down her cheek. Phil wiped the tear away and looked at her. "You can tell me." he said._ Just tell him. _She sniffled and began the story.

* * *

><p><em>January, 2003<em>

_Cameron had just gotten out of her match. Another shitty promotion, but she made 30 dollars that night. She reminded herself that this is what she had to go through to make it to the top, that was the only thing that kept her going. She just came back from her match and was on her way to the crappy make-shift lockeroom. If you could call bed sheets taped to the wall with your name on a piece of paper a lockeroom. She was half way there until he came up. He came from behind her, as usual and pinched her side, hard. Tears sprang to her eyes with the contact. She smelt the alcohol and smoke on him."Rick please, not now, please." She pleaded. "No, I fucking jobbed to a piece of shit. I'm pissed. Come here now, you whore." he whispered into her ear. She started shaking. He pulled her into the bathroom and drew back his fist. "I love you Cameron, and you love me." He punched her square in the eye. "Don't you feel it, Cameron? Our connection, I think it's about time we had sex, we should go all the way tonight, baby, don't you think?" She didn't dare say no, that would've made the beatings worse. He threw her to the cold tile and his foot connected with her stomach. She bit her wrist to keep herself from screaming, if anyone heard her, she would've payed for it later. "Come on, Cameron, you can't stay a virgin forever." Rick said, a sick smile on his face. He picked her back up and threw her against the mirror, it shattered. Blood ran down her back as Rick tried to get her top off. A crack of light came in through the bathroom. Rick stopped what he was doing and looked to the door. There stood a shocked Jeff Hardy. The first thing that went through Cameron's mind was "God please save me" then "Holy shit there's Jeff Hardy standing at the door" her mind returned to Rick. She shut her eyes tight. In a few seconds she opened them to find a bloodied Rick on the bathroom floor. Cameron sunk down to the floor. Someone with bright rainbow hair knelt down next to her. "Jeff Hardy" he said, extending a tattooed hand. Cameron stammered on her words "I-I know who you are, I watch you every Monday night. I'm Cameron by the way" She said, taking his hand. He helped her up off of the floor._

_He took care of her that night. She still had the scars down her back and the memories of her 'relationship' with Rick. Jeff was her saving grace that night. He eventually got her a contract with WWE, and they've been best friend's ever since. _

* * *

><p><em>"<em>I guess Maria coming up behind me last night, and calling me the same things he did, just threw the nostalgia into overdrive. I still don't like people touching me. But it's gotten better." Cameron finished off, the tears now running down her face full throttle. Then Phil did what Cameron never expected him to do, he hugged her as tight as he could. Her breath caught in her throat._ Phil Brooks_ was _hugging_ her. "I'm so sorry" he whispered in her ear. He let go of her and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I-it's okay" she stuttered. "No it's not, no one should ever do that to a girl, and no girl should ever have to go through that." Phil said. "It's my fault, I made him mad and-"

"No, it's not your fault." He cut her off. "It'll never be your fault. He was an ass who had nothing else better to do. It wasn't your fault, he was stronger than you, and he knew that. You had no control over it. Don't ever say that it was your fault again." Phil said, a serious tone taking over his voice. Cameron sniffled. "Okay." She said. "I'm serious Cameron, don't ever say that." He said, looking her square in the eye. "I promise, I won't" Cameron said, slightly smiling through her tears._ He cared_. A few weeks ago she didn't think Phil was capable of caring for anything. He helped her up off the bed and hugged her again. She smelt his aftershave, the same scent she fell asleep with last night. She didn't know if it was her being exhausted or the fact that she was in Phil's arms all night, but she had the best sleep she's had in a while. Phil let her go and kissed her on the forehead. He gave her a small smile, to which she returned with one of her own.

* * *

><p>"And then he hugged me" Cameron said to Jeff, who was listening with intent ears. He grinned at the smile she had on her face remembering it all. "I'm proud of you Cami." Jeff said.<p>

"Why?"

"It takes a strong person to tell someone that. Especially someone they supposedly hate." Jeff said, giving Cameron a knowing look.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy, I told you." Cameron gave him a warning glance.

"You like him, Cam, admit it." Jeff said with a smirk.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't.

"Yes you do."

"How are you so sure?" Cameron asked, thinking she got Jeff cornered in their verbal taunting.

"You're still wearing his jacket." Jeff said simply. Cameron looked down, she was still in Phil's black Straight Edge Society hoodie and tried to hide her smile.

"So."

"So, if you 'hated' him, the last thing you would be doing is wearing his clothes."

"It's comfortable." Cameron tried. Jeff gave her a look, accompanied by a smirk.

"That doesn't explain the smile you got when you realized you were still wearing it." _Damn._

"I was smiling because it's comfortable?" Cameron asked more than stated.

"You're pathetic." Jeff said.

"Am not."

"And crushin' on Punk." Jeff said, pushing it.

"Am fucking not." Cameron said refusing to make eye contact with Jeff.

"Cameron you and I both know you can't lie."

"What are you talking about."

"Look me in the eye and tell me you have absolutely no feelings for Phil." Cameron stared him down.

"I-"

"You what?" Jeff said continuing the taunting.

"I-I don't have feelings for him."

"For who?" Jeff sing-songed.

"For... Ph- Phil."

"Now say it all together."

"I-" Cameron started. Jeff looked at her, raising a pierced eyebrow, challenging her to finish.

"I can't." She whispered.

"Awww, Cameron. There's nothing wrong with liking Phil." Jeff said hugging her.

"I hate you."

"Sure you do sweetheart, sure you do."

* * *

><p>Cameron returned back to the hotel room to find Phil sitting on the couch without his shirt on. There was something different about him. She studied him for a second. <em>Glasses? <em>She had been working with him for the past two years and she never knew Phil wore contacts. "Hi" he greeted her. "You have glasses." She stated. "Um, yeah. And you have shoes?" He said. "Stop being a smartass. I never knew you wore them."

"Well you do now" He went cross eyed at her. She laughed and set her stuff down. _He was so cute_.

_No. No Cameron. He's not cute. He may be incredibly sweet and nice and caring and gentle and... no! You still hate him. You hate Punk._ She battled herself. She went to the bathroom and changed into her pajamas. She came out in a tank top and cotton shorts, with a pair of her own glasses on. "Hey! You have glasses" Phil said mocking her. Him too, noticing for the first time she had glasses too. "Shut up, Punk." She put her stuff down and put Phil's jacket on top of her bag. Phil looked at her as she turned around, her hair was up and the straps to her tank top were thin, he saw the scars. There was one big one in particular that looked extra painful, it was shaped like a lightning bolt and went down her spine. Phil swore if he ever met this Rick guy he'd end his life. Who could take pleasure in harming someone as innocent as Cameron? Phil was feeling a bit protective. He walked up to Cameron and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her head "I'm sorry" he whispered. "Why?" Cameron asked, sinking into his grasp. He traced a finger over the scar. Cameron looked down "oh." He wrapped his arms back around her waist. Cameron looked in the mirror at Phil. He still had no shirt and his hair was in his face, blocking his bright green eyes from view. "Why do you care so much?" Cameron asked, her voice had a twinge of curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"When I told you, you seemed so genuinely concerned. I've never seen you like that." Cameron elaborated.

"I don't know, you were just so upset, and that was an awful thing that happened to you in the first place, I guess I... I don't know." He couldn't answer a question he didn't know the answer to himself. Cameron turned around in his arms and hugged him. Her head was against his bare chest and she could hear his heartbeat. She pulled away. "Thank you." She said. "For what?"

"For being there."

Phil kissed her on the forehead and they both went to bed.

* * *

><p><em>The next night: Downtown Miami<em>

"Grab the fucking mic." Chris Jericho slurred. Cameron laughed at his state of intoxication. She didn't drink herself, aside from always being designated driver, she enjoyed watching other people make a fool of themselves. "You heard him, Cam, grab the mic" Jeff Hardy mumbled, his words meshing into one another. She handed them two microphones and watched them trip eachother going upstairs to the stage in front of the club. Jericho fell flat on his face and Jeff fell on top of him. He didn't move. The 215 pound paperweight that was Jeff Hardy was currently trying to assault Mr. Y2J himself. Chris lazily pushed Jeff off and started singing _I Love Rock n' Roll_ by Joan Jett. Cameron was in stitches, Phil came behind her and saw the show the Ayatollah of Rock and Rollah was putting on the stage. He busted out laughing with Cameron. Them being the only two sober walks of life in a club full of wrestlers and miscellaneous drunk men, Phil and Cameron were having a blast. "This is great." Cameron said as Jericho stepped off the stage and Jeff got to his feet and started singing Christmas carols. She had to hand it to him, his rendition of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer was quite spectacular. Phil tapped on Cameron's arm. She stood on her tip toes to hear him "you want something to drink?" he asked. She tried screaming "Pepsi" as loud as she could but the music was too loud. Phil read her lips and smiled. He gave her the thumbs up and went to get the drinks. Meanwhile she tried to save Jeff from further embarrassment by dragging his rainbow ass off the stage and sat him down. She tried to give him some water but Jeffrey wasn't having it. He got up and started dancing with Chris in the middle of the floor. Phil came back with the drinks and handed Cameron her Pepsi. She pointed out to the clearing in the middle of the floor where a completely trashed Jeff and Chris were trying to do the worm. After a while Jeff gave up and started doing his entrance dance in the middle of the club. Phil and Cameron started laughing. This is why she loved Miami.

* * *

><p>4:00 a.m. rolled around and Cameron yawned. Phil nudged her. "You ready to go?" he asked. "Please?" She said with another yawn.<p>

The club had died down and the roster was outside calling taxis, Jeff and Chris were too drunk to function so Phil and Cameron drove them back to the hotel in fear of them getting kicked out of a taxi in the middle of downtown Miami. They finally pulled into the hotel and managed to get Jeff and Chris back to their hotel room without them puking. "They're going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow" Phil stated as he pressed the Up button on the elevator. "Oh, I know. Did you see Jeff? He was already starting to get sick." Cameron said laughing. "And the show's tomorrow. He's screwed." _Crap. _The house show tomorrow was when Phil and Cameron were going to film their promo for next Monday's RAW. Why '_crap_'? It was going to be their first onscreen kiss. Cameron already felt awkward thinking about it._ I wonder how he is... _Cameron thought. But this time she didn't shake the thought from her head. Instead, she dwelled on it. _This is going to be weird. How long do we do it? Is it just going to be a peck, or what? I don't want to talk to him about it... that's way too awkward. Tongue? Or no tongue. Is it supposed to be innocent? Vince should've put these kind of things in the damn script. Dammit Vince McMahon. _Cameron stopped thinking. Maybe she should talk about it to Phil, before the show. But she didn't want to be the one to bring it up. _God, Cameron you're acting like this is your first kiss, calm your tits. _"Everything okay?" Phil asked once they got in the hotel room. "Huh? What? Oh... yeah, I'm fine."

"You look like you were worrying over something." She didn't answer. _Dammit, Cameron, you need to learn how to lie._ "What time do we have to be at the arena tomorrow?" Cameron asked.

"The show starts at 8:00 but we have to be there at 7:30 to shoot the promo." Phil said. His expression changed with the last bit of the sentence. Must've hit him too. They both caught eachother's eyes. "R-Right." Cameron said, maintaining eye contact with him. "How are we going to do this?" She finally asked. _Smooth, Cam, smooth. _She mentally scolded herself. "I'm not sure. I normally don't script my promos... I just let what happens happen... but... you know... we kind of have to work together... for that o-one part." Phil stuttered. "Yeah, about that." Cameron started. "What?"

"How exactly are we... you know." She said, hoping Phil would pick up where she left off. "Right, I'm not quite sure." Phil said awkwardly. "Me neither, but we need to figure it out." Cameron spoke with hopes of making this as not-awkward as possible. "Then let's practice, shall we." Phil said. "Yeah, s-sure."

Phil grabbed her hands and laced his fingers with hers. She looked at him, biting her lip. He pulled her toward himself and looked at her. He dipped his head and captured her lips. The kiss lingered before Cameron wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head to the right, deepening the kiss. Phil traced his tongue on the outside of her lips, silently asking for permission, to which she happily obliged. His tongue explored every inch of her mouth and vise versa. Cameron felt his tongue ring, she let out the quietest of moans as he gently bit her lip. He picked her up and pressed her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved his lips lower to the base of her neck, softly nipping at the soft skin as he went further down. Cameron let out another moan, more audible this time. She pressed her chest against him leaning her head back. Phil took advantage and lowered the kisses to the very top of her breasts. He slid his hands underneath the hem of her shirt and held her hips. She tangled her hands into his hair and let out a soft whimper. He decided not to go any further, and returned to her lips. She ran her tongue over his lip ring and he let out a moan. Cameron smiled against the kiss, as did Phil. They finally parted and leaned their foreheads together, both breathing a little heavier than before. Phil set Cameron down and held her hands. "I think we should shorten that a bit for tomorrow." Phil said with a smile. Cameron's cheeks turned red. "Yeah" she said and looked down. _She's too cute. _Phil thought. She looked at the clock, it was 5:00 in the morning. "I think I'm going to go to bed" Cameron said. "Me too" Phil kissed her one more time before turning off the lights and going to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Muah! I didn't get to update last night so I left you lovelies with this chapter. I hope you liked it :) I tried to make it longer than the other ones. I spent all day writing this x) Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and thanks to Katie (I know you're out there, wifey!) who can't remember her FF account but read the story anyway. LOVE YOU, BRO. Anyways, thanks for reading! :)


	7. Chapter 7

_The next morning_

The next morning was just as awkward as Cameron thought it would be. She and Phil barley said 'hi' and she was now on her way to Jeff's room. She swore you could cut the tension with a knife in her own. Cameron approached Jeff's door as soon as she got off the elevator. Cameron treated Jeff like her diary, she had to get the whole Phil and her kissing thing off her chest, the only one she could trust was Jeff himself. She got to his room and knocked on the door.

"Hey Cameron, what's u-" he didn't finish his sentence.

"What?" Cameron asked, getting a sinking feeling in her stomach.

Jeff grabbed her wrist and guided her inside. He tilted her head up and turned to the side. A grin spread across his face. "Jeffrey what are you smiling about?" Cameron asked worried. Jeff took her to the bathroom without a word and turned her toward the mirror. "Care to tell me anything?" Jeff said giving her a mischievous smirk. Cameron looked at her reflection for the first time that morning. _Shit. _She had bite marks that went down from her neck to her chest. "What, no, nothing, hey, I have to go, see you lat-"

"Oh hell no. Cameron, what happened last night?" Jeff said obstructing her path to the door. Cameron sighed and sat down. She proceeded to tell him the story.

"When we got back, it just kind of happened, we were talking about the promo we had to do, and well, it just led to one thing after another. He was good though, he stopped himself before I had to tell him anything or we went too far." Cameron explained.

"Of course he did, he's straight edge, remember?" Jeff said.

"So, no drinking, no smoking. What does that have to do with anything?"

"No promiscuous sex." Jeff stated simply. Cameron's heart kind of fluttered. She knew that if she were to do anything with him he would take care of her. "Oh" She said with a small smile.

"Yeah, but you might want to cover up his little signs of affection." Jeff said looking straight at her neck. Cameron moaned. She would have to do that when she got back. Silence ensued. Jeff studied her. "Damn, the kid really leaves his mark, doesn't he?"

"Shut up." Cameron said turning red and looking down. Jeff laughed. "I'm going to go get ready, see you at the arena" Cameron said getting up. "Tell him not to bite so hard next time! And don't come back bearing someone's child!" Jeff called out as she left. Cameron flipped him the finger and walked out, pulling her hair around her neck to hide the marks until she got back.

* * *

><p>Cameron rushed into the room to find Phil laying on the bed watching the Simpsons. She quickly and loudly closed the door behind her, scaring the shit out of Phil in the process. "What's wrong with you?" Phil said taking note of her distress. Cameron walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed. She flipped her hair over her shoulder without a word. She waited. "What?" Phil said. She scooted over closer and leaned her head to the right. Phil sunk in his pillow at the sight, finally getting it. He tried giving her the best innocent look he could pull off. She just shot him a warning glance and went to the bathroom to cover it. He got up after her and put his arms around her waist. He put his chin on her head. "I'm sorry" he said. Cameron's mind went back to 2 nights ago, he was in the same position and had said the same thing. He turned her so she was facing him and tilted her chin up, similar to how Jeff did just 10 minutes before. "What'd Jeff say?" He asked worried. No one touched Cameron without Jeff knowing. "Not to come back bearing your children." Cameron said a smile gracing her lips at the memory. Phil laughed, "I hate him."<p>

"And told you not to bite so hard next time."

Phil turned red at the memory. "Sorry." he said looking down. He looked like a sad puppy. "Why?"

"If I hurt you" he said looking guilty. Her heart swelled again..

"Who said you hurt me?" She said giving him a small smile. He looked back up at her and hugged her.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the arena on time and Cameron walked to the women's lockeroom. No one was in there, perfect. She rushed to the back and found a mirror. <em>Shit. <em>The makeup wouldn't stay on. She'd been reapplying all day. She put some more on and had finished covering up the last bit when Maria walked through the door. _Awkward._ Cameron thought. She tried giving Maria a small smile but instead of returning the gesture Maria scowled at her. _Well isn't someone an unhappy soul today._ Cameron thought, walking away. She couldn't say she's had a bad day herself, Phil just kept getting sweeter and sweeter, and she was about to shoot the promo. Which meant she got to kiss Phil again. Last week she would've thought that the promo would've ruined her entire life, now she was kind of looking forward to it.

She walked down the hall with a smile on her face. She bumped into Jeff who just looked at her. "You're fucking head over heels. Admit it."

"Shut up!" Cameron whisper-yelled. Jeff smiled and they both went their separate ways. Cameron arrived in the spot set up backstage in a vacant lockeroom where she would be filming the promo. She tried to wipe the smile off her face. She didn't want to look_ too_ excited. She arrived to the 'set' and saw a shirtless Phil._ Does that boy own a single fucking shirt? _At least she was in her ring attire... but that wasn't saying much.

"You, over there." The cameraman pointed at the red 'X' on the floor. "And you, over there." He pointed to the other one parallel to Cameron's. "_Bossy_" Phil said under his breath. Cameron giggled. The cameraman cut his eyes at Phil who stood up straight as if he was in the military. He saluted the cameraman. Cameron broke out into a fit of giggles. "Smart ass." The camera guy cussed to himself. "Ha ha fuck you." Phil said. The cameraman ignored his comment and aimed the camera at them. "!... 2...3... and we're rolling."

_"Hey" Phil said to Cameron. "Hey yourself." She said, a playful smirk making it's way on to her lips. "You kicked ass last week." Phil brought up the match Cameron was in with Maria. "Th-thanks." She said, a blush staining her cheeks. They kind of stood there for a moment, looking at eachother. And then it happened, Phil grabbed her hands and laced their fingers together, just like he did last night. He pulled her toward him and kissed her. It lasted a few seconds before they both pulled away. It was short and sweet, and they stood there smiling at eachother. The camera panned out. "That's a wrap" the camera man said, and quietly left the lockeroom. He closed the door behind him._

Phil and Cameron still stood there, holding hands. They were just looking at eachother with blank expressions. Cameron looked into his eyes. She could look at them forever, they were a swirl of a hundred different shades of green. She stood on her tip toes and kissed Phil. Phil closed his eyes and kissed her back. It started off slow and gentle, then Cameron traced his lip with her tongue. Phil opened his mouth and they battled for dominance. Cameron ran her tongue over Phil's lip ring, earning a moan from him. Phil gently bit Cameron's lip, she sighed. He picked her up and carried her to the spare couch in the lockeroom. He gently laid down and set her on top of him. She settled her body against his, not once breaking the heated kiss. One could say they were in a very compromising position. Phil held her hips in place. Cameron scratched his chest, to which Phil replied with a sigh. They finally pulled apart after what seemed like an eternity. "Punk, what are we doing?" Cameron said, she laid her head against his chest. "I don't know." He said. Cameron laid there for a second. She listened to his heartbeat. It was the most peaceful thing in the world. He wrapped his arms around her and just let her lay there. "We have to figure this out, you know." Phil said looking at Cameron. "I'd rather not." She tried not to look Phil in the eye. "Why not" He turned her chin toward him, making her look directly at him. "Because. I always manage to fuck up something with potential. I'd rather not have to go through anything like that again."

"What do you mean?" He asked concerned.

"I'm not the girlfriend type." She stated simply. "I always end up turning something great into one giant clusterfuck at the end. I don't want to have to deal with that." She elaborated.

"Well when was the last time you were in a relationship?" Phil asked curiously. There was a bit of silence.

"Rick" She whispered her head resuming it's place on Phil's chest.

"Cameron I told you that it wasn't your fault. You promised me you wouldn't say it was ever again." Phil said, his heart sinking a bit._ This guy really fucked up her life._

"I know but I was still the one that pissed him off every day, I wasn't good enough and I couldn't keep him happy." Cameron said, a tear rolling down her cheek. She remembered the one thing he said every day _'You'll never be good enough for anyone. Stay with me, I'm the only one that can put up with you.' _More tears came with the memory.

"Cameron, it's his fault. Your job in a relationship isn't to keep the other person happy. If they don't like you for you then they can go fuck themselves. He was an ass who took pleasure in hurting you. It wasn't your fault, he made you think that so he wouldn't have a guilty conscious."

"How would you know. You haven't been through shit."

"My dad was an alcoholic. Came home drunk every night and hit my mom. I hated him."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Cameron said. "Is that why you're straight edge?" Cameron asked looking back up at him.

"Yes. Since I was 15."

Cameron traced the "Straight Edge" tattoo written across his stomach with her finger.

"Cameron."

"Yes?"

"When was the last time you saw him?" Phil asked out of curiosity.

"On the news when he went to jail for raping a girl." Tears sprung to her eyes. If Jeff wasn't there that day, she could've been that girl. Phil's blood chilled. _Who could do that to someone? _

"I'm still friends with the girl." Cameron said at the thought of her friend back in North Carolina.

"Well that's good." Phil said. That didn't make up for half of the shit she went through with the bastard, but at least she found a friend who could relate to everything. "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Why are you holding yourself back because of him?"

"What do you mean?"

"You shouldn't be restraining yourself from being in a relationship because of him." Phil said.

"I can't help it. Every guy looks the same on the outside. You get so lost in what you think is a nice guy to find out he's nothing like he let on. By then you're too far in to get back out." Cameron said monotonically.

"You know there's other guys out there, you just have to give them a chance." Phil said.

"I know."

"Then why aren't you?"

Cameron didn't say anything. She never admitted any emotion. She never admitted fear. She hated that word. She never believed in it. But she's felt it on numerous occasions. She never told a soul that she was _scared,_ Not even Jeff. Although Jeff knew it, and she knew that he knew it, she just never said it. Nor did he bring it up.

"Scared?" Phil asked, interrupting her train of thought. Her body tensed up, no one ever confronted her about that. "N-no." Cameron stumbled. "It's okay to be scared, Cameron." Phil stroked her back. "No it's not. Scared is for the weak." Cameron said rhythmically. It sounded like it was a phrase she rehearsed. "Cameron, everyone's scared at some point. And you're not weak if you are. One emotion can't take away all the shit you've been through. You're still strong for going through all of that, being scared isn't going to take that away." Phil coaxed her. Cameron sighed heavily into his chest. She knew she shouldn't compare all the guys in the world to Rick. _Especially_ Phil. Two people couldn't get more opposite. She suddenly felt bad, she should've never compared Rick to Phil. Rick did such horrible things to her, without remorse, Phil has been nothing but sweet and caring since she got to know him. All he did was comfort her and make her happy, and he always did it with a smile. He seemed like he genuinely cared about her, and he obviously had feelings for her, as did she for him. Now that she thought about it, Phil was everything she wanted, he was well rounded, put her before himself, and most importantly he cared. "Cameron?" Phil asked, she seemed to be lost in her own little world. Cameron didn't respond, but instead she sat up and kissed him. Phil was taken aback at first, but started kissing back. The kiss wasn't rough like it had been before, but slow and sweet. It was full of passion neither of them knew was there. She was driving him crazy. They finally parted. "Cameron." Phil whispered. "Hm?"

"Please?" She never thought she'd hear the day Phil Brooks begged her of anything.

"Pick me up at 7:00" She said smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So what do you guys think? Sorry for the late update, I've been rather busy lately x) Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot :) Oo! Shawn Michael's is going to be on RAW tonight :D *dances* Anyways, thanks for reading! :)


	8. Chapter 8

"You know Mickie and Nattie are going to want to get you all dolled up right?" Jeff said after hearing the story Cameron just told him about her and Phil's little moment in the lockeroom last night. "Awww shit." Cameron said. Mickie and Nattie have been totally out of the picture in the last week. She only talked to them at shows and was 'busy' with Phil the rest of the time. Mickie was going to flip her shit, that's one thing Cameron was not looking forward to, she planned on going to their room tonight to talk to them. She assumed the news had to get out some way and she'd rather be the one to tell them herself rather than have them hear it from someone else. Jeff snickered.

"What's so funny?" Cameron said looking in his direction.

"I called this from the beginning and you know it."

"Shut your mouth." Cameron said giggling. _Life was pretty sweet._

* * *

><p>Cameron walked up to Mickie and Nattie's room. She knocked on the hard wood door and waited anxiously for someone to answer. The door knob shook and the door opened to reveal a freshly showered Mickie. "Stranger danger!" She shouted and closed the door in Cameron's face.<p>

"Mickie! Open up!" Cameron yelled from the other side. Mickie opened the door laughing, but quickly stopped and a frown appeared on her face. "Look who decided to show up." Mickie said pretending to be angry. "Shut up and sit down, once I tell you everything you'll understand." Mickie did as she was instructed and listened.

Cameron rehearsed the last few days to Mickie, not leaving out a single detail. When she finished Mickie sat there awestruck on the edge of her seat, her mouth open and her eyes wide. "What the _fuck_ does Miami do to you?" Mickie said. Cameron stood there silent. "Cameron Brooks." Mickie said, meshing her and Phil's names together. "Shut up!" Cameron said smiling,_ I like how that sounds. _She thought to herself. "I told you, he is sweet." Mickie said. "I know, he is." Cameron said smiling to herself. Mickie started poking her sides "Someone's crushing" Cameron fell back on to the bed and fought Mickie off. It felt good to be back with her friends after almost a week. Phil was taking her out tomorrow, it was their last day in Miami and then she would head back out to Cameron for a measly 3 days off. It's all she needed though, she loved her home but she couldn't stand being so far from everyone. As much time as she'd like to spend with Jeff, he has a family of his own. "So, how is he?" Mickie asked interrupting her thoughts. "How is he what?" Cameron asked.

"Good kisser?" Mickie said giggling.

"The best." Cameron said, a blush tinting her cheeks. Mickie rolled her eyes at her best friend's childishness. "What?" Cameron asked.

"You're acting like you're in highschool."

"How?" Cameron said offended.

"Stop blushing. It's just a date."

_First date I've had in 5 years where the person I'm dating doesn't plan on raping me. _Cameron thought bitterly. She couldn't say anything though, Mickie didn't know. "Shut up" Cameron said getting her mind off the subject. "I can't wait for tomorrow, we'll go shopping, and we'll buy you a dress, and get your nails done, and your hair, and-" Cameron cut her off. "Jeff would murder you if you touched my hair."

Mickie sighed in defeat. "Then we'll do everything else." This time it was Cameron who sighed, there was no getting out of Mickie's little make overs. She loved her though, and if getting all dolled up made up for the past week she's missed out with her friends then so be it.

* * *

><p>"If Mickie even thinks about your hair tell her I'll chop her fingers off." Jeff said seriously.<p>

Cameron giggled. "Okay Jeffrey." she said. Jeff had always done her hair, cutting, dying. It was his thing, Mickie hated it, apparently rainbow hair wasn't 'girly'. "So, you excited?" Jeff asked. This was her first date with a guy that wasn't a criminal. "Kind of." Cameron said a blush tinting her cheeks. Jeff nudged her with his elbow. "D'awww little Cameron's nervous" Jeff said in a baby voice. Cameron smacked his arm. "No I'm not." She said defiantly. _Worried, yes. Nervous? No. _Last time she did this she was traumatized for the rest of her life. She just hoped Phil wasn't the same as any of the guys in her past. A feeling of guilt washed over her. There she was comparing Phil to Rick. "He's going to take good care of you Cam, promise." Jeff said drawing what she was thinking from the look on her face. "Okay" she spoke quietly. "Just have fun. Okay?"

"Okay" a smile spread across her face and she left for Mickie's room.

* * *

><p>"How bout no." Cameron said.<p>

"How bout yes. You need a dress." Mickie argued, dragging Cameron out of the hotel room.

"Mickie I don't wear dresses."

"You do now. Get in the car."

Cameron grumbled and jumped in the car. "I hate you." "No you don't" Mickie said with a smile. It was about a 20 minute drive until they got to the mall. Cameron always liked shopping, just on her own time. But it wasn't exactly the most enjoyable thing with a certain Mickie James throwing dresses at you every which way. "Stop looking like that."

"I can't fucking help it. I have about 15 dresses in my arms, they're heavy. But you wouldn't know that now would you?" Cameron said bitterly, the weight of the dresses slowing her down on her way to the dressing room.

"Hey, throwing them is a lot of work too." Mickie pretended to hold her arm in pain. Cameron laughed.

They got to the dressing room, the attendant looked at them with a smirk on his face. "Big night?"

Mickie gave him a nod and he led them to the biggest room at the end. Cameron heaved the dresses on the bench and turned around to go close the door. She looked at the dresses and chose the first one on the top. She took off her shirt and screamed. "What?"

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Cameron said looking at Mickie who was sitting crosslegged in a chair by the mirror. Mickie shrugged her shoulders. Cameron ignored her and continued to put on the dress. _So uncomfortable. _She wiggled into the tight satin dress and adjusted it. "Too short." Mickie said picking at her nails. Cameron sighed impatiently. She danced her way into the next one. It was black and strapless. It was cinched in the middle of her chest and it looked like a giant bow on her boobs. "No." Cameron sighed stubbornly. "I agree, here try this one." She handed her another strapless black dress but this time there was no extravagant bow. She wiggled into it and gave Mickie the 360. A smile appeared on her face. "That's it." Cameron looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She liked it, _you could never go wrong with a little black dress. _Cameron left the army of other ill fitting dresses back in the dressing room and bought the one she liked. "Now shoes." Mickie said, dragging her out of the store and into another full of heels.

* * *

><p>An hour later Cameron flopped against the metal chair in the food court. Her feet hurt like hell and her patience was running thin. Mickie came back to the table with a pizza for Cameron and Chinese for herself. "You look exhausted." Mickie said sliding the food towards Cameron. "Maybe it's because I just spent an hour inside a store full of evil thorn-heeled shoes." Cameron squinted her eyes at Mickie. "Well if you didn't prance around in Converse and Combat Boots all the time we wouldn't be having a problem."<p>

Cameron looked at her feet. She was wearing her black combat boots that she's had since her last birthday. Jeff gave them to her, they were the best things ever. "Hey, they're comfortable." She said kicking Mickie under the table with them. "Ow! Fuck you."

Cameron laughed. They finished eating and headed back to the hotel. They got back to Mickie's room and it was 5:30. "You've got an hour and a half. Hurry!" Mickie said looking at the time. It usually took Cameron 20 minutes to get ready, but Mickie was so tedious that it took her 2 hours. Cameron lazily went to the hotel bathroom and changed. Before stepping out she looked at herself. The black dressed hugged her perfectly and and the black peep-toed heels with red soles matched the dress to a T. She stepped and and Mickie already had the curling iron on. Cameron gave a defeated sigh and sat on the floor and let Mickie curl her hair. When she was done her brown and purple locks fell to her shoulders and her straightened bangs fell right above her eyes, which were lined in black with mascara. "You look fuckable." Mickie said turning her around with her hand. Cameron giggled and waited for Phil.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Yes! I'm cutting you off right here. The next chapter will be the date ;) I hope you liked this one, it focused more on Cameron and her friends rather than Phil, but that's for the next chapter. Thanks for reading! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Right at 7:00 there was a knock from the door. Mickie jumped up and ran for it, Cameron hot on her heels. "Mickie go the fuck away!" Cameron whisper yelled. Just as she had said that Mickie opened the heavy door to reveal a very attractive looking Phil Brooks. Cameron stopped in the middle of the hallway to look at him. He had on dark jeans and a tight black t shirt and a dress jacket. _Damn. _Phil looked at her as well. He thought the same thing. Mickie sat aside looking at the wordless interaction between the two and smiled to her self._ They were so cute._

"H-hi." Phil said reaching an arm out to Cameron. He spun her around and drank her in.

"Hi yourself" Cameron said looking him up and down again. He extended his arm toward her, to which she excitedly accepted and smiled up at him. "You look gorgeous tonight" Phil said looking down at her.

"You don't look to bad yourself." Cameron said with a smirk, looking him in the eye for the first time that night._ His fucking eyes. _"Cameron I want you back by tomorrow morning." Mickie said pretending to be serious. Cameron blushed and smacked her on the arm. "Screw you."

"I don't think it's me you're going to be screwing tonight, sweetheart." Mickie said knowing she was embarrassing Cameron more than ever before. She pushed them out the door and told Phil to take care of Cameron. "Will do, Ms. James." He saluted her and walked down the hall with Cameron right by his side.

* * *

><p>They got to Phil's car, the same one she rode in a few nights ago when this whole thing started. It still smelt like him and still made her feel as comfortable as ever. "So where are we going?" Cameron asked, stepping inside the car. Phil closed the door for her and walked around.<em> He looks so fucking nice. "<em>You'll see." He said and smiled at her. He started up the car and started driving.

It had been around 10 minutes and they were nearing the outskirts of town. It was gorgeous out here. Another 5 minutes had past and the beach was in view. No one was there, it was empty and the water reflected the moon. Phil pulled into the sand and helped her out. "Here we are." He said. She turned around and looked at the shoreline. There was a small table with 2 chairs set up right along the water. "This is amazing" She said, her breath taken away. No guy had ever done this for her. "Come on, I'll race you." He said. Cameron took off her heels and started running. "Hey I never said start! You cheated!" Phil said catching up to her pretending to pout. Cameron got to the table a second before him and sat down. "I win." She sing songed through a smile.

"No you cheat." Phil said trying to remain upset but his fake-frown quickly faltered and he smiled down at her. He took a seat by her and lifted a basket from underneath the table. He opened it up and set out 2 cans of Pepsi and 2 plates. "Pepsi. Extra brownie points for you" Cameron said giggling. "Why thank you." He set out 2 glasses and his phone. "So, what do you want to eat?" He asked.

"Hmmm, I'm not quite sure, what is there to choose from?" Cameron asked.

"Anything you want." He said. Cameron quirked and eyebrow at him. "Anything?" She repeated.

"Anything."

"Hmmm. How about Chicken Alfredo."

"Deal." His thumbs went across the keyboard of his phone. Cameron leaned her head in the side in confusion. A few moments later a man in a bow tie came up with a large silver plate and set down the hot entree in front of Cameron. He set down a steak for Phil and put a salad in the middle of the table. He smiled at them and left without a word. "How did you do this?" Cameron asked looking at Phil.

"I'm magical." He said smiling at her. Cameron laughed. She spun her fork around in her noodles and dug in. _She loved chicken alfredo. _Phil opened up both of their Pepsi's and poured them into the glasses. Cameron took a sip and smiled. "You know no one's ever done this for me." She said looking at Phil.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"All of this. Usually it's go eat at a restaurant, I end up paying, and then they want something more. I tell them no and they leave." Cameron confided in him. Phil knitted his eyebrows at that. _She's been with some pretty shitty guys in the past. _He felt bad. She really hasn't been treated like she deserves. "I'm not gonna do that to you sweetheart, promise." Phil said grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers together. She gave him a smile and kissed him. They pulled away after a few moments and had finished eating. The man with the bow tie came out again and took their plates. He set down a small slice of chocolate cake and two forks and poured each of them a glass of water. He left again, but this time Cameron caught his name tag. 'Timothy' she made a mental note to thank him at the end before they left.

They had finished the cake and were now walking along the beach holding hands. Cameron was in stitches laughing over a story Phil had told her about one of the indy shows he did a while back. "So Harley Race really puked in your car?" She said through giggles. "Yeah, just got it that week too."

"Was it that one?" She said hooking a thumb in the direction of his Corvette.

"No it was an old beat up Honda. Got rid of a few years ago." He said smiling at the memory.

"That's awesome." Cameron said. The guy washing his car must've been in for a shock. They were now walking back toward his car and Phil had held open the door for her. She scooted in and smiled up and him. He grinned back and closed the door gently behind her. He got in and started the ignition.

Cameron didn't want the night to end. She was having the best time she's had in a while and it was all because of Phil. He really made her happy.

They pulled into their hotel and Phil helped Cameron out of the car. He walked her to her room and they were now standing outside her door. "Thanks for everything tonight, I had a lot of fun." Cameron said still holding his hand. She never wanted to let go.

"No problem, I had fun too." Phil said grabbing her other hand. They stood there for a minute, slowly reading eachother's faces. The both pulled into eachother and their lips met. The kiss was slow and sweet. Phil parted his mouth and Cameron slipped her tongue in, as did Phil. They were exploring eachother's mouths and hands were now roaming freely. Cameron wrapped her arms around Phil's neck and he picked her up. She rested her legs on his hips and she was now pressed up against the wall next to the hotel room door. Phil's mouth left her lips and traveled lower to the base of neck, nibbling at the soft skin. Cameron stifled a moan, _God knows what Mickie would do if she walked out on them_. "Shhh..." Phil whispered smiling. Cameron felt his hot breath against her neck, he continued kissing her. _The things this man does to me_. She thought. She leaned her head back giving Phil access to the top of her chest. Phil moved his lips lower, his teeth skimming the hem of the strapless dress. Cameron shifted. She looked at him as if he'd shot her dog. "I can't go any further Cameron."

"But why" She whined, her breath heavy with lust.

"Can't let myself sweetheart." Phil said looking at her. He knew if he had went any further he would've lost the little self-restraint he had and wouldn't have had enough control to stop himself, his morals and standards be damned. Cameron sighed and tucked her head into his chest. She knew that although sweet, Phil was still a man. She was glad he stopped himself, she knew she would be grateful in the long run but as for now she wasn't too content. She could hear his heartbeat, it was fast and heavy, hers probably was too. She was still wrapped around Phil, his hands around her waist supporting her. "Hey." He spoke breaking the silence. Cameron looked back up at him. "Hm?"

"Let's do this again next week." Phil said giving her a sweet smile.

Cameron grinned from ear to ear and kissed him. Phil set her down, the kiss still lingering. "Sounds like a deal." She said, her hand on the knob of the room door. Phil kissed her again, "Goodnight."

"Night." She said through a smile. She opened the door and walked in to find Mickie sitting in a chair drinking coffee. She got up out of the chair and ran up to Cameron as soon as she walked through the threshold. "How was it, how was it?" she squealed excitedly. Cameron sighed remembering everything that happened that night. Cameron shimmied out of her dress and threw on Phil's jacket and nothing else. "You still have that damn thing?" Mickie asked. "Yes." Cameron flopped belly first onto the bed, pulling the hood of the jacket over her head. Mickie jumped on the other side of the bed and sat crosslegged and waited patiently for Cameron to sit back up. Mickie's eyes widened. "What?"

A big smile appeared on Mickie's face. Cameron recognized that smile, it was the same smile Jeff had a few days ago when-_ shit_. "Fucking dammit!" Cameron cursed out loud making her way to the mirror. Phil had left his mark on her yet again, this time the marks went further down her neck all the way to her chest. "Looks like someone got lucky tonight." Mickie said waltzing up behind Cameron. "It wasn't like that Mickie." Cameron said crawling back to the bed.

"Okay you didn't have sex but you sure got close." Mickie said, pointing to the hickies lining Cameron's neck. Cameron just grumbled. "So tell me!" Mickie said getting impatient.

Cameron began her rendition of the nights activities, her smile not fading once. Mickie hugged her tight "I'm so happy for you."

"Why?" Cameron asked.

"Cause, you've been here nearly 3 years and you haven't gone on a single date. Now you're really happy."

Cameron smiled and hugged her friend back. "And of all people your first date in the business is with Phil." Mickie said.

"You really like him don't you?"

Cameron nodded her head looking down. "Say it then."

"Say what?"

"Say you like Phil."

Cameron sighed to herself. There was no getting around it. _Denying it to yourself isn't going to make anything go away, Cameron. _Cameron thought back to what Jeff had said a few nights earlier. She looked back up at Mickie.

"I really like Punk." Cameron said, finally verbalizing everything. "When are you going to stop calling him that?" Mickie asked.

"Never."

And with that Mickie went to her bed and shut the lights off. Cameron had nothing but pleasant thoughts as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Voila! That's it for this chapter :) It's already the 9th chapter too, hurrah! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, wasn't quite as long as I hoped it was but I think i got everything that needed to be put in there in, so it works :)

_Shout Out to Katie_: For being awesome as fuck and reviewing this before I published it. I swear bro, if you don't continue that Randal story Imma hurt you. No jk, I could never do that. But seriously, you better. Respective dicks, Mizanin.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Cameron woke up bright and early for her flight to North Carolina. "You have everything?" Jeff asked her as he loaded her luggage in the back of the taxi. "Yeah, I've been gone too long, I want to see Riley." Cameron said, her dog Riley was usually taken care of by Beth when she and Jeff were gone, but she had to see him.

Jeff laughed and followed Cameron into the taxi, they arrived at the airport a few minutes later. She seemed rather chipper, he could only assume her date with Phil last night had went great.

* * *

><p>They boarded the plane, Cameron in the window seat and Jeff on the outside. She still had that same goofy grin plastered to her face. "Someone's happy." Jeff said.<p>

Cameron looked toward Jeff. "Oh that's right, I haven't told you."

"Damn straight you haven't."

"Patience, Jeffrey." Cameron giggled. She pushed her glasses up and crossed her legs Indian style. She turned toward Jeff and uttered her rendition of last night's events.

"D'awww" Jeff said mocking her. "Little Cameron's on cloud 9..." he poked her sides. "Shut up." she squirmed in her seat. "I take it you had fun?"

"The time of my life" She responded, grinning.

Jeff smiled to himself; he hadn't seen Cameron so happy in a while, he was glad his best friend was finally breaking her shell. Jeff's phone buzzed, he pulled it out._ 1 Unread Message: Mickie James_. Jeff quirked an eyebrow up and opened it. He started chuckling and Cameron shot him a look. "What?" She asked wondering why her rainbow friends was suddenly laughing. Jeff showed her the screen and she saw herself in in the hotel room in the dress. "Hey that's me." She said.

There was a pause. "Why are you laughing?" She asked.

"I never thought in a million years I'd see you wear a dress."

"Mickie did it." Cameron said pointing the metaphoric finger at her friend, who wasn't there at the moment.

Jeff saved the picture. "Hey delete that." She said reaching for the iPhone that Jeff had in a tight grip.

"No I'm saving that to hold against you later." He said jamming the phone down into the farthest depths of his pocket.

"Fuck you." Cameron shot a scowl at him.

"I don't thing Phil would be too happy..." Jeff said trailing off. Cameron smacked his arm.

'_Please buckle your seat belts and shut off your phones the plane is now taking off; destination Cameron, North Carolina_.' the flight attendant spoke overhead. The plane did as instructed and random chatter started amongst the passengers.

Cameron and Jeff fell into a not so blissful sleep. The seats on the plane weren't exactly ideal for sleeping but both had gotten accustomed to sleeping anywhere they could because of their schedule.

* * *

><p>Cameron walked through the threshold that separated her from the hallway of her apartment building from her warm living room. She turned the key and pushed open the heavy door, she was immediately greeted by an all too excited black lab. "Hey Riley!" Cameron said excitedly as she knelt down and scratched her dog's head. He ran to the back of the apartment and grabbed a toy. She heard a squeak followed by the sound of the dog's nails against the hardwood floor. He jumped up against her leg, a stuffed teddy bear in his mouth. He bit down and it squeaked. "Oh you want to play?" Cameron said grabbing the toy and chucking it as far down the hallway as she could, Riley hot on the toys path. Cameron smiled, Riley kept her company, she didn't know what she'd do without him.<p>

Cameron turned back around and locked the door. She set her keys on the entry table and wheeled her suitcase into her bedroom, where she found a black mound sprawled out across her bed, it's tail beating against the headboard as it reared up letting out a playful growl. Cameron jumped on the bed, to which Riley fled off and ran somewhere in the complex; his beloved toy in his mouth. Cameron smiled as she heard the jingling of his tags as he ran amongst the house.

* * *

><p>Cameron powered up her laptop and turned on her phone, she had just finished cooking dinner and was ready to go to bed, right after she checked her email.<p>

She heard the ring from her computer and made herself comfortable and opened up her email.

**Re:** _'I'm done' _

Cameron looked at the message questionably. She double clicked it and revealed a long chain of messages back and forth between two people. She read the date sent, 'January 16th, 2003' her stomach dropped as she scrolled down. She stopped at the last reply, her eyes scanning it intently.

_'You're never leaving, you won't make it. You're not good enough for anybody and no one will accept you like I will. You're fucking yourself over. You love me, and no one else. If you leave me now I swear I'll find you. I will.'_

By now Cameron had tears streaming down her cheeks. Her wrists started shaking as she scrolled down, looking at the last part of the email and when it was sent. _Today, 9:32 am_.

Cameron started curling up as she silently read to herself, her lips moving with each word that she processed.

_'Found you.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Muah! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, this chapter's short but THE SUSPENSE. Anyway, I already have the last chapter written up, so I might wrap this story up within the next 4-5 chapters :) Go to my profile and vote on who I should do my next story on :)

Thanks for reading! R&R :)


	11. Chapter 11

"No... this can't be happening" Cameron whispered to herself. She was huddled to herself on Jeff's couch, tears streaming down her face. Jeff was holding her as tight as he possibly could and Beth was making her tea. _How did he find her? How did he get out of jail so soon? Why was he still hellbent on making her life miserable_? Questions flooded Jeff's mind as he wiped the tears away from Cameron's cheeks. "It'll be okay sweetheart" He tried to soothe her, she hadn't stopped trembling since she got here, she was beginning to worry him. "No it won't, he knows where I live, he knows who I work for..." Cameron trailed off; something clicking in her and Jeff's head simultaneously. Cameron cut her eyes at Jeff, she knew he had just realized it too. "You don't think..." Cameron said in a hushed tone. "He couldn't have, Vince keeps a tight leash on all of our personal information, there's no way." Jeff reasoned with an argument of his own. That shaking feeling he got at the scene that filled his mind from those many years ago, Cameron bloodied on the floor, how dead her eyes looked as she stared coldly at her abuser in court, how her shoulders went limp everytime he was brought up in conversation, how her hands shook at the mere mention of him, it chilled Jeff to the core. If it was his choice and they happened to live in Texas he would've sentenced him to death. "Here." Beth came in, handing Cameron a hot cup of tea. She looked at Jeff, and left the room. Cameron took a sip and another tear fell from her eye. "Cam, are you going to tell Punk?" The look of terror crossed her features, having to reiterate the situation once more didn't sound like fun. "If you want me to, it's okay." Jeff said stroking her back with his hand. "Could you please?" Jeff gave her a sweet smile and sat up off of the couch. He went upstairs to make the call assuming Cameron wouldn't want to hear the situation again either.

The phone rung three times before Phil picked up. "Hello?" Jeff heard the man's voice and the static-y sound of a TV in the back. "Hey Phil, it's Jeff." there was a pause of silence on the other line. Phil heard it in Jeff's voice; something was up. "Hey Jeff... Um, is everything okay?" He asked cautiously. Jeff turned around and closed the bedroom door behind him and sat down on his bed. He breathed in before speaking again. "Not exactly, um... it-it's Cameron." Jeff heard the TV go off and the sound of Phil standing up. "WhataboutCameron?" Phil said worriedly in a rushed tone. Jeff really didn't know how to go about telling him, and he wasn't one to beat around the bush, so he just spit it out. "Rick." The other line went dead silent. Jeff heard the sound of Phil's increasing breathing on the phone. "W-What about the bastard?" Phil asked, his mind pleading with God that it wasn't what he thought it was. "H-he emailed her. We think he's out on the streets again. He said he 'found her'." Phil's blood chilled then boiled, his mouth spat out the first thing that came to his mind "Can I come down there?" He said hurriedly. "She's staying with me right now, but I think she'd love the company, let me ask her. Be right back." Jeff said setting the phone down rushing downstairs. Cameron's tears had subsided and she was slowly sipping at her tea. Jeff came over and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Hey I'm on the phone with Phil..." Cameron nodded her head slowly. "And I was wondering if you would like him coming down here for a few days?" Jeff asked. He saw a glimmer in Cameron's eye at that last sentence. Her lips twitched upward for the first time that day. "Could he please?" She said, her eyes pleading with Jeff. He looked down at her and grinned before turning around and rushing back upstairs. "Pack your bags, Phillip." Jeff spoke through the phone speaker. "Check." Phil said, Jeff heard the zipping of a suitcase in the background.

"And get your ass down here. I'm warning you she may not be up to par with her normal behavior, this is really getting to her, and me for that matter." Jeff said in a hushed tone. "I got it, you can't really blame her, this guy is pretty twisted." Phil said, he had booked the first flight to Cameron and had just locked up his apartment. "Good, get down here as soon as you can, I'll see you in a few hours." Jeff hung up the phone, _now what to do for the next few hours before lover boy arrived_.

* * *

><p>Cameron was excited beyond words to see Phil, it almost took her thoughts off the entire situation. Jeff came rushing downstairs and jumped over the back of the couch. He plopped down next to Cameron before turning to her with a grin on his face. "He's on his way." Jeff said hugging Cameron. "Really?" A smile graced her lips as she turned to Jeff, the bearer of good news. "Yes, really. I was figuring until then we could watch Spongebob." Jeff said poking Cameron's sides and grabbing the remote from the table.<p>

* * *

><p>Around 9:00 there was a knock from the door of Jeff's house. Cameron was fast asleep, her head resting against the arm of the couch, a distraught look on her face as she slept. Jeff carefully got up and made his way to the front door. He looked through the glass to see who it was and turned the brass knob quietly. The door swung open to a smirking Phil, his head covered in a hood and a hat. "He-" Phil started, before Jeff interrupted him. "Shhh..." Phil quirked up an eyebrow, silently questioning Jeff as to why he couldn't speak. "She's asleep." Jeff explained through a whisper, stepping aside to let Phil inside the house. Phil padded his way inside and saw Cameron blissfully asleep on the couch. He stood there and smiled to himself. She was gorgeous. Jeff watched from afar at the one sided interaction, he saw it in Phil's eyes everytime he looked at Cameron, that look filled with nothing but love.<p>

Phil made his way around the couch and slid next to Cameron. She shuffled a bit. "Boo." Phil said, breaking the deathly silence in the room. Cameron's head shot up from it's position at the voice and looked to her left. Her eyes widened and she had the biggest smile on her face. "You're here." She said rubbing her eyes, making sure her boyfriend was actually sitting next to her and her eyes weren't deceiving her. _Boyfriend... She could call him that now, right_? Cameron moved herself from the corner of the couch and wrapped her arms around Phil's torso. He grabbed her gently and moved her onto his lap, hugging her back and pressing a kiss to her lips. "How are you doing?" He said, a look of sympathy written across his features. Her look saddened a bit before she tore her eyes away from his. She looked down, the tears slowly making their way back up to her eyes, one managing to escape and fall onto Phil's chest. "Hey..." He said wrapping his arm around her waist and tilted her head up, making her look at him. More tears brimmed her eyes before spilling over and sliding down her cheek. Phil slid his thumb across her cheek, wiping the tears away before he spoke again. "It's gonna be okay," He looked at her, his green eyes reflecting nothing but sorrow for the woman in front of him. Cameron looked him in the eye and dropped her head, burying it in the crook of his neck. Phil ran his hand up and down her back as she wept. "Look at me." Phil said quietly. Cameron picked up her head, looking him in the eye through her tears. "It's going to be okay." He repeated "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise." Phil laced his fingers with hers and gave her an assuring smile. Cameron responded with a smile of her own and leaned her forehead against his, pecking him on the lips.

* * *

><p>It was now almost 11:00. Cameron was exhausted and her eyelids felt like led. She couldn't stay up any longer. Jeff had turned in about an hour before, letting Phil and Cameron take the guest bedroom. Phil looked away from the TV peering to his right to find Cameron fighting to stay awake. "You ready to go to bed?" Phil asked, giving her a knowing smirk. "Please?" She begged. Phil picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom, gently setting her down on the bed and pulling the blankets over her. He took off his shirt and turned the lights off before crawling in himself. He slid up next her and wrapped his arms around her waist, Cameron sunk in his grasp, smiling to herself before drifting off.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a not so distant front yard:<p>

_He was crouched down, his knees to his chest. His eyes were burning with jealousy as he peered into the rainbow kid's living room. Who the hell did this tattooed guy think he was? His hands were all over Cameron. His Cameron. She appeared to be crying, and this guy was what? Comforting her? Pathetic. No girl should be crying. Cameron had gone soft since he last saw her. _

_He noticed another guy standing afar, the guy that owned the house who's bushes he was squatting in right now, he was smiling at the two on the couch. The man had bright colorful hair, his gaze shifted to the very spot he was in. The man outside ducked, barely missing Jeff's point of focus. A few minutes later the man's head popped back up to find Cameron and another man's retreating forms. Going to bed so early, are we Cameron? The man's blood boiled at the thought of the other guy with the black hair laying a finger on her. The little slut gave up so soon? She was probably fucking him right now, the little whore. The man crawled out of the bushes carefully and stalked back to the side of the house. He looked into the window, seeing the lights shut off and the black haired man take his shirt off. Just as I thought! The tramp was going to get some ass. A burning feeling overwhelmed the man. Someone got to see her before him. He watched closely, the moonlight proving to be the only source of light allowing him to look in the room. The man got into the bed and scooted up right next to his Cameron. He noticed how content she looked in his arms. Not for long though, it was only a matter of time before he got his hands on her. The bitch would pay her dues._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hey there! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I hope you liked this one, another cliffhanger ;) Also; I'm eating up the whole Punk storyline right now. It's killer. Anyways, go to my page and vote for my next story! It's a tie so far and I just need one more person to break it so I can start writing :) Thanks for reading! R&R :)


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING:** There will be adult material in this chapter. If you're easily offended or aren't comfortable reading that kind of material then I marked the part where it starts and ends feel free to skip that part, or don't read. You have been warned!

* * *

><p>The sun slowly filled the room, night became morning and morning became afternoon. Cameron's eyes fluttered open, at first she didn't recognize where she was at, but memories from last night quickly came back and she was aware of her surroundings. She felt something around her, then she remembered that Phil came down all the way from Chicago just to comfort her. She turned around in his grasp, now facing him, her eyes looked up and she saw him slowly wake up himself. Once Phil got his bearings and realized where he was he looked down at Cameron. "Hey." He said, his voice low and laced with sleep. He gave her a small smile and pulled her in closer to him. Cameron smiled back at him and tucked her head into his chest, not wanting to move from the comfortable position she was in. Phil liked having Cameron be the first sight of his day, he could get used to waking up next her every morning... er... afternoon.<p>

He looked at the alarm clock perched on the nightstand, _1:30_. "Hey, Cam?" Phil spoke. A muffled 'hmmm' came from his chest. "It's 1:30 sweetheart." He said looking down at Cameron. Her shoulders rose and then fell again, eliciting a yawn. Phil laughed and turned over onto his back, pulling Cameron on top of him. She was now straddling him, her head still laying firmly on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and let his head fall back onto the pillow in defeat. His eyes closed as he fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>"Cameron? Phil? Open up!"<em> A voice came from outside, accompanied by loud knocks on the door. Cameron started shuffling, waking Phil up. She rolled off of him and drug her feet to the door, opening it to reveal the very nuisance that had woken her and Phil up. "What." She stated simply, giving him a silent death threat via stare. "It's 4:00. It's about time your asses got up." Jeff lectured. Phil came up behind Cameron, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her head. "What." He mimicked Cameron's words from a few seconds before. "I wanted to see if you two lovebirds wanted to go out to eat." Jeff explained. Cameron looked up at Phil, then back to Jeff "Sure, when?"

"About an hour, so you both better hurry and get showered." Jeff said dismissing himself. Phil closed the door and followed Cameron back into the room. He grabbed his bag and started for the shower. "Hey." He heard Cameron's voice from behind him. "Por que señorita?" Phil said turning around trying his best to put on a Mexican accent. Cameron busted into a fit of giggles. "Me first I have long hair, it'll take me longer." She said through her laughter trying to get past Phil. He picked her up and spun her around, her legs around his waist. "But I have long hair too." Phil said challenging her. "Not as long as mine" Cameron said flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Just about." Phil said mirroring her. "You look gay when you do that." Cameron said laughing at the sight.

"Why because I have long hair?" Phil asked.

"Yes." Cameron said jokingly, she really loved it.

"Hey, you like it."

"Says who?"

"Says your hands when you pull it."

Cameron blushed and hid her face.

"And you like that." Cameron said challenging back.

**- _Mature Content below this mark _-**

"Never said I didn't." Phil leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back fervently, her arms going around his neck. They were there a few minutes before things started a little more heated between the two. Cameron's tongue slid across Phil's lip ring, eliciting a sigh from him._ Two can play at this game_. He kicked open the bathroom door and carried her in. He turned on the water in the shower. His hands toyed with the hem of her shirt before sliding it up her torso and eventually taking it off. Cameron pressed her chest against his, her hands reaching between them to unbutton Phil's pants. They pooled at his ankles as he set Cameron on the counter, not once breaking the kiss. His hand snaked around to her back, having a little trouble unhooking the clasp of her bra. He got it and it slid down her arms and off her chest. He hooked his thumbs into the hem of her shorts, sliding them as well as her underwear down her legs. She did the same to him, his boxers landing in a heap next to her discarded clothes. Cameron felt a tad exposed, she had never been completely naked with anybody before, but at the moment she didn't care. She just wanted Phil.

He finally broke the kiss and looked down at her, taking in every sight of her. "You're beautiful." He whispered into her ear. She bit her lip and smiled, he was really something. She would assume most guys would call her _hot_ or _sexy_, but _beautiful_ sounded a lot more sweet than any of those. His hand looped themselves around her waist as he carried her into the steamy shower.

He set her down on her own two feet, presuming to kiss her. His hands on her waist, slowly making their way up to her chest. He caressed one breast, making her moan in satisfaction. His lips moved lower, lightly sucking on the wet skin. He reached her chest, taking one nipple into his mouth. Cameron whined and threw her head back, pushing her chest out a little further. He smiled at her reaction and lightly nipped at it, her hands tangled in his hair, tugging on it. Phil stopped and made his way back up to her ear "I told you" He said huskily. "You like it." He pressed his forehead to hers letting the hair that wasn't in Cameron's hands fall over his and her face. His green eyes were filled with passion as he smiled at her. Cameron bit her lip, "Fuck you." She said smirking. "Please?" He joked before bringing his lips to hers again. They went back and forth, teasing eachother. Phil had had enough and was now lifting Cameron up off her feet, pushing her so her back was against the cold tile of the shower. Phil supported her with one arm while the other made it's way under her thigh. He was awfully close to where she wanted him most. He slowly moved his fingers up her thigh, ending up between them, Phil pulled away from the kiss and opened his eyes for a second, silently asking for permission to continue. Cameron's heart melted as she slowly nodded her heard and caught his lips with hers. Phil's finger slipped insider her. She gasped and bit his lip upon entry, before he started moving it in and out, slowly at first before letting her adjust. He slipped another finger in and Cameron moaned. "Shhh..." Phil said. "It's your fau-" She said, her head hitting the back of the tile as he thrusted in again, biting her lip this time too, stifling a whimper. "Careful sweetheart." Phil said, he knew he was torturing her, but she had to be quiet if they didn't want to raise any eyebrows when the got out. Cameron tried her best to look mad at him but the smirk plastered onto his face was too hot. That mixed with the things he was doing to her didn't help the cause.

Phil thrusted his fingers in one last time before Cameron came. She was panting, her eyes half lidded and her hips pushed forward. He pulled out, satisfied with the damage. He set her back down, the water cascading down her body. She watched as his eyes looked her over, a smile coming to her lips. She pushed him against the very wall she was just against and kissed him. Her hands scratching down his chest as they made their way lower. She grasped him in her hand, slowly moving it up and down his length. He bit her lip, letting out a sigh. Cameron started stroking him a bit faster, his head falling back as she did this. His hips bucked forward with each stroke, he was close and she could tell my the way he was moaning. She contemplated stopping right before he came just to tease him but decided against it as he cummed. A loud moan escaped his lips as he finished, he was still up against the tile, breathing heavy. "Shhh..." Cameron mocked him, giving him a lingering soft kiss on his lips and walking out.

- **_Mature Content stops here_** -

* * *

><p>Cameron and Phil made it downstairs just in time. They rushed down to the living room to a suspecting Jeff. Cameron stopped dead in her tracks, Phil right behind her. Jeff's gaze shifted from Cameron to Phil before turning around and walking outside with Matt, Shannon, and Beth. Cameron looked at Phil worriedly. "You don't think he..." Cameron trailed off.<p>

"Loudmouth." Phil said teasingly. She slapped his chest. "It could've been you too, Punk. You weren't exactly quiet either." She said. "It's your fau-" He interrupted himself. Cameron looked at him, wondering why he abruptly stopped talking before she realized he was referencing back to what had just happened. She hit his chest again. "You fucking suck." He started laughing before following her out the door.

* * *

><p>They had all gotten back from the restaurant, Jeff seemed to put aside whatever curiosity he had. For the time being at least, Cameron knew she was going to get grilled sooner or later for whatever he may or may not have heard. But for now all was well, Matt had dropped the four of them off at Jeff's house and Beth was already in bed. Jeff, Phil, and Cameron were in the living room, sitting awkwardly on the couch, the TV was off and JEff was staring, or burning holes rather, through Phil. Cameron spoke up first "Um, Jeff? Everything okay?" She asked pensively.<p>

His gaze shifted to Cameron, softening a bit. He aimed a finger at her "Heights, you're off the hook." Jeff said using Cameron's last name like a drill sergeant. The couple looked at Jeff like he had gone off his rocker. "What hook. And why is Phil still on this proverbial hook?" Cameron asked. Jeff stood up, ignoring Cameron's question. "Be quieter next time, Brooks."

With that Jeff left the room and went upstairs to bed.

Cameron was in stitches by the time Jeff's bedroom door had closed. Phil's head hung low, his hair curtaining his face. "It's not funny." He spoke. "It's fucking hilarious." Cameron said through fits of giggles. "Well you can't blame _me_!" He said trying to defend himself. "You're right" Cameron sympathized. "I guess..." She trailed off. "I'm just that damned good." Cameron said putting on her best serious face. Phil starting laughing. "Whatever you say _Triple Heights_." Phil joked, pulling Cameron off the couch and walking her to bed. She was still laughing when they went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey! This was a lighthearted chapter, started and ended on a good tone. I did it because I have a feeling you're all going to hate me for the next chapter ;_; Anyways! I hope you enjoyed this one, I did :) Also, thanks to everyone who voted! Looks like _Get Used To It_ is getting a sequel :) Also! I'm now a Beta Reader :) If any of you want my assistance feel free to PM me! Anyway, thanks for reading! R&R :D

-Elle


End file.
